Dawning Twilight
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry's path was different Ron didn't come back. Harry saved Severus in the shack. Unfortunately Harry isn't going to be a part of the world he just saved. He's bitten by a vampire, rescued by Sev and taken to the Cullen's. According to the wizarding world Harry died the same day Voldemort did. Over the other side of the world a boy named Harrison Cullen settles into life at Forks.
1. Chapter 1

**Dawning Twilight **

**The idea was adopted by Piper-Tolkien well actually her story. I've spent a few days adding all the scenes to it instead of just dialog to help you understand what happened better and what didn't happen. So dont kill me or flame me thinking i've stolen her work. **

**If you want to read the story search for piper-tolkien its under the same name Dawning twilight. She's unfortunately unable to continue writing it, and has honoured me by allowing me to continue it for her. So yes the idea is hers but every single word written on this chapter is mine. **

**I do not own Harry Potter (J.K does) or Twilight (Meyers does) I do not make anything writing these stories...if i did with 72 i'd be a millionare :P lol **

**Chapter 1 **

**The Half Blood Prince Rescue **

* * *

Hermione and Harry had arrived back at Hogwarts, searching and succeeding in finding the Diadem of Ravenclaw. His second last Horcrux, or at least that's what Harry had assumed. Unfortunately not just the Diadem was destroyed; Crabbe's spell had completely demolished the Room of Lost items/requirements. Harry had just managed to get himself, Neville, Luna and Hermione out safely. At Hermione's urging helped Draco Malfoy too. Hermione had been devastated at the thought of what else could have been in there. A year of hunting Horcrux's had changed her and her relationship with Harry. They were closer than siblings and best friends combined. Ron had left them; he had said something unforgivable to Harry. Ron knew how Harry felt not having a family, yet he had thrown it in his face. So Harry had thrown a punch at Ron, they had quickly parted ways after that. Harry hadn't seen him since.

**-0 Flash Back 0-**

"So would he have hidden the sword well away from Hogsmeade, then? What d'you reckon, Ron? Ron?" Harry looked up and for one bewildered moment he thought that Ron had left the tent, and then he realized Ron was lying in the shadow of a lower bunk, looking stony.

"Oh remembered me have you?" said Ron his voice filled with bitterness.

Harry sighed, thinking 'here we go again' Ron was making absolutely everything about him. Didn't Ron realize they were all going through the same thing? To be frank he was more used to it than them. Being cold, not having much food sleeping on a cot. This wasn't new to him; it was like being back at the Dursley's full time. At least he had his friends with him, at least when they weren't being idiots. That thought was mostly directed at Ron, Hermione had been a godsend to him.

"You two carry on. Don't let me spoil your fun." snorted Ron resentfully.

Harry looked helplessly at Hermione; he really couldn't cope with this. Between wearing the Horcrux, watching it burn into his skin, the aches and pains he had. The lack of sleep, the constant worry of being found, and the lack of food he was feeling tired and helpless. He just wished Ron wouldn't continue his constant nagging; he was pushing Harry past his last limit.

"What's the problem?" Harry asked.

"Problem? There's no problem," said Ron, his brown eyes filled with disgust and bitterness. He hadn't signed up for this at all. "Not according to you anyway."

Harry paid no mind to the raining that was starting up around them.

"Well you've obviously got a problem," said Harry "Spit it out, will you?" the anger he had let loose in fifth year had built back up - making him and his magic very unstable.

"Alright I'll spit it out, don't expect me to skip up and down the tent because there's some other damn thing we've got to find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't now." snapped Ron.

"I don't know?" asked Harry genuinely taken aback, so much for them all being in this together "I don't know?" he repeated. Deep down he wasn't surprised, it's what he had inwardly thought Ron had been thinking. Much to his suspicion and fear, he just wanted to do what was right.

"Its not like I'm having the time of my life here," said Ron "You know, with my arm mangled and nothing to eat and freezing my backside off every night. I just hoped, you know, after we'd been running around a few weeks, we'd have achieved something."

"Ron," groaned Hermione barely able to stop himself rolling her eyes, what did Ron think would happen? That they'd have the Horcrux's found and destroyed and back at Hogwarts before nights end? Tucked in war ended and happily eating chocolate frogs in Gryffindor common Room.

Harry's mind was running in pretty much the same way, "I thought you knew what you were getting into?" he asked. He wasn't about to feel guilty if Ron wanted to leave he was very welcome to. In fact it would be a hell of a lot of stress removed from his shoulder. His only fear would be that Hermione would follow him that would kill him. It would remove all the self worth Harry had managed to create for himself in seven years.

"Yeah I thought I did too." stated Ron an ugly look on his face.

"So what part isn't living up to your expectations?" asked Harry who had his own face contorted in fury. "Did you think we'd be staying in five star hotels? Finding Horcrux's every other day? Did you think you'd be back to Mummy by Christmas?"

"We thought you knew what you were doing!" shouted Ron angrily, "We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do, we thought you had a real plan!"

"I told you everything Dumbledore told me!" shouted Harry right back furiously. "You say we? Do you feel like this as well do you Hermione?"

"No," said Hermione quietly, looking worriedly at her two best friends. "Take the locket off Ron, you wouldn't be speaking like this if you didn't have it on." she finished coaxingly.

"Yes he would," snapped Harry.

"Don't lie!" snapped Ron at the same time, "You said it too! You were disappointed you said you thought he would have more to go on."

"I didn't say it like that Harry! - I swear I didn't!" cried Hermione, her fury at Ron was worsening by the second. She couldn't believe Ron was doing this; he was trying to alienate everyone. Didn't he realize they had better things to do than fight?

"So why are you still here?" he shouted at both of them.

"Beats me," said Ron immediately.

"Go on home then," snapped Harry.

"Yeah maybe I will," shouted Ron taking several steps towards Harry, looking as if he wanted to hit him. Harry didn't back down, he had faced Vernon and Dursley all his life, and they were bigger than Ron could hope to be. "Didn't you hear what they said about my sister? But you don't give a rats fart, do you, it's only the forbidden forest, Harry I've-faced-worse Potter doesn't care what happens to her in here, well, I do, all right, giant spiders and mental stuff-"

"I was only saying she was with the others and Hagrid-" he said angrily but Ron butted in before he could finish.

"Yeah I get it, you don't care! And what about the rest of my family, "The Weasley's don't need another kid injured." did you hear that?"

"Yeah I-" said Harry but was unable to finish.

"Not bothered what is means, though?" he questioned angrily his face red and breathing ragged.

"Ron!" snapped Hermione coming between them, hoping to forestall a fight. "I don't think it means anything new has happened, anything we don't know about; think, Ron, Bill's already scarred, plenty of people must have seen that George has lost an ear by now, and you're supposed to be on your deathbed with spattergroit, I'm sure that's all he means."

"Oh, you're sure, are you? Right then, well, I won't bother myself about them. It's alright for you two, isn't it, with your parents safely out of the way-" said Ron mockingly.

Harry paled and his anger spiked violently same as it always did when his parents were mentioned "My parents are dead!" Harry bellowed furious with Ron's word, he didn't want to see the red head ever again.

"And mine could be going the same way," he yelled right back.

Ron made a sudden movement, but Harry beat him to it, instead of going for his wand he punched Ron square in the jaw. The Protego Hermione cast was infective against Muggle fighting.

"Leave the Horcrux and go, I don't want to see you ever again," he growled viciously.

Ron just sneered angrily, throwing the locket away and turning to Hermione.

'This is it' thought Harry his heart pumping through his heart too fast; he was scared he wouldn't deny that. He didn't know if he could do everything alone, he wasn't used to it - they had been with him every step of the way.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked Hermione.

"What do you mean?" she asked knowing what he was talking about.

"Are you staying or what?" asked Ron bluntly.

"Yes, I promised to help and I will." said Hermione her eyes full of aguish but she couldn't leave Harry on his own.

"I get it, you choose him." said Ron.

He soon disapparate into the night leaving it just Hermione and Harry hunting the Horcrux's down.

**-0 End Flashback 0-**

* * *

The sword of Gryffindor was indeed found at the pond, but it was Hermione who came to save him. Pulling him out of the river, Hermione had told him later another doe had appeared before her. With one single word - Help. A voice Hermione said she knew, but she for the life of her wasn't able to place it.

Dobby did indeed save them in Malfoy Manor, but with one less person to apparate with, he got out there before the knife could hit Dobby. He survived the trip to Bill's cottage. It was only later that Harry realized, that Dobby was working for the Order helping where he could. Bill's cottage had been a safe heaven for those fighting Voldemort.

It was only after Malfoy manor that Harry put the pieces together, and realized Snape was on their side. The real sword, the fake in Bellatrix's vault, the detentions with Hagrid. Snape was protecting the students, Dumbledore hadn't begged for his life. He had always ALWAYS told Harry, that Death was but the next great adventure. He wouldn't have begged for anything, other than relief. The Potion and his arm would have been killing him. If anything he had killed Dumbledore, Snape had just been merciful and finished im off. Of course Harry still didn't realize the extent that Snape had gone to help him yet.

* * *

"My lord," said Severus

"It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort "I must master the wand. Master the wand I master Potter at last." he was saying.

Hermione gasped, going white as sheet, "It was him he got us the sword, he saved you in the forest Harry." she said breathlessly, fighting the urge to save someone she knew had saved all their lives.

"I never did like Snape but he's been acting strange all year, while Carrow's were using Cruciatus curses…he didn't." said Neville.

Harry closed his eyes and looked in the boarded up widow again, he knew what he had to do.

"Neville no matter what happens, kill the snake - you must kill the snake!" said Harry grimly.

"Harry," whispered Hermione looking terrified.

"Its okay we knew I had to do this, summon the sword now," said Harry quickly, before he stood up and entered the Shack. With a spell he stopped the snake's course, causing it to crash into the side of the building. It slammed into Severus Snape's legs causing him to buck under its weight. Snape had paled even more if it was possible seeing Harry again. He was trying desperately to get the enchanted cage off him, wanting as far away from the snake as humanly possible. He had seen it killing people and he didn't want to be its last meal.

"Potter," hissed Voldemort "Come to die?"

"It's over Voldemort," said Harry, his heart thumping wildly, why weren't the others coming? Was the sword not coming?

"I think not," said Voldemort "Avada Kedavra,"

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione, running towards Harry's now still form. She couldn't have been more shocked when he saw him winking at her. How the hell had he survived the killing curse again? The bookworm side of her wanted answers, the other part of her was just glad her best friend/brother was still alive.

Neville from the corner of the room, gripped the sword even tighter, he'd do what Harry asked off him. He was in shock, Harry always seemed so indestructible, he had survived it before…why couldn't he now?

"Now it's your turn you silly little Mudblood," said Voldemort pointing his wand at Hermione.

Neville had crept forward, having lost weight; the floorboards didn't creak under him. If Severus Snape's gaze bothered him, it didn't show as he stealthy continued to creep forward.

Why wasn't Granger even more hysterical? When he had found his best friend dead he had been inconsolable. She hadn't even shed a tear as she continued to kneel at Harry's body. He saw Neville Longbottom, coming forward with the sword of Gryffindor. Was the boy planning on killing him? Or was it the snake he was after. He had never really expected to survive the war; he knew someone would kill him for what he did to Dumbledore. He had never in his biggest nightmare thought it would be Neville Longbottom though. He just wished he was able to explain, let Harry know he wasn't the evil person the child no doubt probably thought he was.

"I don't think so," said Hermione her voice smug, like she had just answered every question on a quiz right, and received ten points for Gryffindor. It's usually a tone of voice Severus hated, but right now it gave him hope - that Harry had survived. That he hadn't unwittingly done what Dumbledore wanted of him. That Lily Potter's son hadn't just died like a pig for the slaughter. "You know, killing Professor Snape wouldn't have won you that wands alliance." she told Voldemort, as if she was telling a dumb five year old that the sky was indeed blue. She was watching Neville work his way across the room, trying to stop himself being heard.

"Why is that?" sneered Voldemort, his wand stopping wondering if she had information. His scarlet eyes seared into hers, but he couldn't read her mind she was protected from intrusion.

"Professor Snape didn't kill Professor Dumbledore, not really it was arranged between them. Plus Professor Dumbledore had already been disarmed before Professor Snape got close. We thought it was Draco Malfoy, but it wasn't at all - Harry used Dumbledore's wand well before Draco disarmed him. That wand rightfully belongs to Harry." said Hermione, wishing Neville would hurry up, and that Harry would wake up soon. She was running out of time, she could feel it.

"LIES!" shrieked Voldemort furiously, what he was maddest at Hermione wasn't sure.

"It's the truth," smirked Hermione wickedly a chuckle leaving her lips, Neville was raising the sword. She felt it was best to get Voldemort as angry as she possibly could.

"It does not matter! Harry Potter is dead by my hand!" yelled Voldemort, as he finished a huge squelching sound surrounded the shack. Neville had killed Nagini, she was chopped in half.

"NO!" shrieked Voldemort fury displayed across his flat snake features. "Crucio!" he said aiming his wand at Neville. Neville fell to the floor screaming in agony, but not for long. Voldemort got the shock of his life when he was disarmed.

Hermione winced when Voldemort uttered the curse, she noticed Harry was awake. She helped him up, and Harry whispered "Expelliamus," and Voldemort's wand was ripped from his hand. Flying into Harry's outstretched hand.

Neville lay on the floor panting agony coursing through him, he hated that spell.

"You alright Neville?" asked Harry standing up.

Neville just gaped at Harry unable to believe what he was seeing, before a relived cry left his lips. Harry had survived, he was fine, they'd win this war - he hoped.

"Accio Gryffindor sword," said Harry, grabbing it in his hands. With swift hands he threw it with all the strength he could muster, sending it straight into Voldemort's stomach.

Voldemort screamed as the sword pierced his stomach, sending him flying. Against the wall of the shack, blood seeping from the wounds. His red eyes flashed angrily, promising Death to Harry Potter.

"There will be no more coming back, you're Horcrux's are gone." said Harry bitterly, Snape gasped from where he was still stuck, his legs crushed under the cage and a dead snakes weight. His wand had fallen away from him in his shock when the cage first fell on him. He had never done anything so shocking before, and he hated himself for it. What kind of idiot dropped their wand when they were in danger? Horcrux's? That's what Dumbledore had been keeping from him? Dumbledore had sent a seventeen year old boy to hunt them down? He closed his eyes his fury at Dumbledore once again bubbling close to the surface.

"Wingardium Leviosa," said Hermione lifting the dead snake and cage from Severus' damaged legs. "Do you need help sir?" she then asked.

"How did you figure it out Granger?" asked Snape looking decidedly disgruntled and Hermione was sure there was pride in there somewhere.

"It wasn't me sir," said Hermione sheepishly, she was the one that usually had the answers it was true. Not this time, this had been all Harry's doing. She hadn't truly bought it, until she had heard his voice again. She was used to his sneering sarcastic voice, she had never heard him talking properly. So when she had heard Professor Snape pleading, she had realized, to her dismay that Harry was correct. She vowed never to doubt him again.

"We have a battle to end," said Harry, his usually sparkling green eyes looked dead. Who could blame him really? He had just killed a man, kill or be killed didn't come into it. "Here, use this, it will have to do until I prove you innocent." he said throwing Severus Snape the only possession he had of his father.

"What is it?" asked Severus.

"An invisibility cloak." stated Harry dully.

"Are you okay Harry?" asked Neville looking worried about his friend.

Harry rubbed his tired eyes, but nevertheless nodded his head - he'd get over it eventually he always did. It wasn't his first kill after all; he had killed Quirrell, a basilisk, Tom riddle from the Diary. Hermione just rubbed his back, knowing no words would help him.

"Let's go," said Hermione grimly, her wand already up and ready for battle.

Severus was confused, how had Harry figured it all out? Why wasn't he asking more questions? He tried to sneer at his maudlin thoughts, but he was just too exhausted as well to do anything. For the last year, he had watched everyone around him hate him more and more. The students, teachers, people who had respected him before this all happened. He put the cloak over himself; ignoring the pain in his legs he joined them in finishing the rest of the battle. He owed them that at least, even if the boy couldn't prove him innocent. He'd done what he was supposed to, what he had promised all those years ago. To look after Lily Potter's son, to make sure he survived.

The Snitch with the resurrection stone was still in Harry's pocket.

* * *

What do you think of it so far? of course the next chapter will contain Harry being turned into a vampire :) i know most stories with twilight cross over have Luna as a seer as well will i have her as one? or will she just be the normal loony Luna we all love? making Alice the only seer? will i have the two adult Malfoy's arrested in this story? or will they get off? after all Narcissa didn't help- will we have Draco begging for them? before coming best friends with Harry? if so who will Draco end up with? Dracob? what about Luna and Hermione who will they be with? will Harry even see them soon or will he have to wait two years until he's no longer new born? will Bella be in this story R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dawning Twilight **

**Chapter 2 **

**Shit Hit's The Fan **

* * *

Harry walked around the Great Hall, seeing all the dead was making him feel depressed. He murmured a quiet goodbye to Remus and Tonks, shaking his head in sadness. He wasn't sure where Hermione had walked off too; he ambled off to find her wanting someone who understood him to speak too. He put his hands in his pockets, warding off the chill - the castle was in tatters the heating screwed up and windows broken doors blown of their hinges. His hands rested on the snitch, he pulled it out in surprise. He'd never figured out what it meant, I open at the close. He blinked in shocked surprise when it opened, cocking his head to the side, he hadn't known Snitches were hollow inside. The weight of them always led him to believe they were filled. Letting the red stone drop out on his hand he gasped when he saw his family before him.

"You did it Harry, I'm so proud of you sweetheart," said Lily a smile on her face.

"We will always be with you Harry, never forget that. The ones that leave us never truly go, they are always with us…in our heart." said Sirius smiling sadly.

"That's right son," said James smiling.

"Live your life Harry, don't mourn us this was how he wanted to go - fighting for those we love." said Remus. "Don't forget to live."

Harry just nodded dumbly; this had to be the Resurrection stone. The elder wand was back with Dumbledore, only after he'd repaired his own wand. The cloak was his, and would pass on to his family if he had one. Using his cloak he stopped it touching his bare skin. They faded away, this had to go, and he or anyone else couldn't keep this. It was just too much temptation; he remembered the one thing Dumbledore had said to him that he agreed with.

'It doesn't do to dwell on dreams and forget to live' his parents were gone and nothing not even the stone could bring them back. Sliding it back into the snitch, watching it close he realized he had to get rid of it himself before he succumbed to temptation. The longer he had it in his possession the bigger the temptation became.

He'd given the memories to Kingsley Shacklebolt, to free Severus Snape of any wrongdoing. Severus had also given his own to him, to give to Kingsley. He should be freed by tomorrow morning. He entered the forest, his wand out just in case. The spiders hadn't been on their side, and he'd kill any he saw.

He ambled on, walking over roots, trees and other weird things that made its home in the Forbidden forest. Once he was in far enough, he was just about to take the snitch out and plant it where nobody would see it again. It didn't go quite according to plan. He didn't see the red eyed and haired teenager watching him from the trees. He certainly wasn't prepared to be knocked over by it or bitten.

Screaming in agony, he belated realized it was Ron, his Ex-Best friend. After that he couldn't think at all, as pain continued to course though him. Wreathing in agony he was aware of nothing or the events that followed.

-0

Severus still under the cloak, wandered around the only place he'd called home. A melancholy look appeared on his face, the school was nearly destroyed. Students were dead, after him spending an entire year trying to protect them. They hadn't made it easy either; he'd nearly blown his cover many times. It seemed as though he'd outlived the Marauders, the final one lay dead in the Great Hall. Once upon a time that would have made him smirk in feral satisfaction. Instead it just made him feel hollow and so very old.

What did he do now? He had not expected to survive the war, then again there might be the chance he still didn't. Albus Dumbledore had been a very much adored man. Whether he had done it because of the Vow or not, he still killed him. Who knows how many would still be out to get revenge on him? He couldn't stay here. Not that he planned on it, he had never wanted to be a teacher. He just wanted to go somewhere brew his potions and put himself first for once. He knew it would take some getting used to. He's spent so long spying, working for Dumbledore, and protecting Harry that he wasn't used to this freedom. Speaking of Harry, he caught the teenager walking out of the school.

What was the boy up to now? Curiosity got the better of him, as he caught up with him. He had to avoid a bunch of students, which meant Harry was just entering the forest when he finally got down the steps of Hogwarts. Being under a cloak was very constricting, especially considering he was so tall.

Severus' breath was caught in his throat as he saw what was going to happen before anyone else. He caught sight of…the vampire…was that Ronald Weasley? How the hell had that happened? Before he was able to remove his wand Weasley was on top of Harry biting him. Cursing in anger he threw a blasting curse at him. Before he could pick himself up Severus threw the 'Fiendfyre' spell at him. The only spell that could kill a vampire, just like Muggle fire would have killed it given long enough.

Once it was naught but a pile of ashes, he banished the remains and went to Harry's side. He was still wreathing in pain, cursing angrily; he grabbed the teenager putting the cloak into his many pockets and ran. He was just about to leave the school when Hermione caught view of them; she screeched his name looking terrified, as she broke out into a sprint.

"What the hell happened?" she begged looking Harry over, Harry looked as though he had the Cruciatus curse on him. Her brown eyes continued to beg Severus for answers looking lost and afraid.

"A vampire bit him he's turning," said Severus, "Move I need to get him to someone I know that might be able to help." he said in his normal stern voice, every second they delayed could be what caused this change to be permanent.

"Oh no," moaned Hermione her eyes wide with fear. "I'm coming." she said grabbing a hold of both Severus and Harry refusing to let go.

Growling low in his throat, he Apparated, knowing better than to argue with Granger. She was like Lily that way, and Harry he supposed, both too damn stubborn for their own goods. He Apparated to Forks Washington, praying that the Cullen's were still there. They were the only people that could possibly help them now. This was the last place they said they were, at least in Carlisle's last letter to him.

When he finally landed he bucked under his weight and magical exhaustion. He'd barely recovered from the snake cage falling on him earlier either. "Knock on the door," growled Severus, grimacing in agony. He hoped they were there; he was beginning to think not - especially considering nobody had come to investigate the source of the noise. If there were vampires here they should have heard the commotion.

"This is the Muggle world, why would vampires be here?" she asked knocking on the door doing as she was told.

"No questions," said Severus hoisting himself and Harry back up. Which was getting increasingly more difficult, as Harry kept screaming in his ear wreathing in agony still.

Carlisle opened the door and got the fright of his life, "Severus?" asked the stunned vampire. His eyes widened when he saw or rather smelt what was happening. He immediately understood why Severus had brought this child here. "Come in."

"What's the matter dear?" asked Esme coming in from the back yard, flowers in her hands. They were immediately discarded on the floor when she caught sight of the newcomers. They looked worried and scared, the mother in her immediately wanted to comfort them. "Severus?" she said a look of total adoration on her face.

Hermione had to stop herself gasping; these people obviously loved Professor Snape. How did they know her Potions teacher? Why were they living among Muggles? Although the house was pretty secluded it was still in the Muggle world. She hated not knowing things, but Harry needed help more than she needed answers.

"What happened?" asked Carlisle taking Harry from Severus and putting him on the couch.

"Can you reverse it?" asked Severus wincing in agony as he sat down.

Carlisle concentrated on the child Severus had just brought in, he looked to be around fourteen or fifteen years old. Inhaling the scent, listening intently, he sighed sadly. He knew Severus obviously wasn't going to like his answer.

Amber eyes met familiar onyx ones and he shook his head sadly, no it was too late. "It's reached his heart, I'm afraid the change is unstoppable." sighed Carlisle sadly, wishing he had been able to help.

"Who did this?" sobbed Hermione, unable to take it anymore. Harry had risked his life to save the Wizarding world. Why had this had to happen now? Harry wasn't going to be able to live with himself. Unlike the Muggle myth the person didn't change when they were turned. Well not really, she could only hope Harry retained enough of his personality that he wouldn't want to hurt another.

"Oh you poor dear!" said Esme bringing the girl into a hug, was this the boy's girlfriend? Were they magical like Severus was? "Can I get you anything? I recently went shopping." she asked petting at Hermione's hair.

"Severus what happened?" asked Carlisle quietly. "What do you drink?" he then asked. Walking over to Severus, he could tell his legs were badly hurt.

"Coffee," said Severus wincing again.

"Is there anything I can get you?" asked Carlisle crouching down next to Severus, remembering the last time he saw him. He had just been a little boy, little he may have been but he had been extremely bitter.

"I have Potions on me," said Severus brushing off the concern in only a way Severus could.

Esme sat Hermione down on the chair, still soothing the crying teenage girl. Once that was done, she went to the kitchen and put the kettle on, got the cups ready, put coffee into the cups. Grabbed the milk and put it in a milk pourer, she then put it on the tray and got everything ready. Once the kettle boiled she put it in the pot and took it through.

"Milk and sugar sweetie?" asked Esme kindly.

Hermione nodded in defeat, this was supposed to be a day of celebration not anymore it wasn't. She was watching her best friend wreath and scream in agony turning into a vampire.

"Black coffee," said Severus when Esme turned to him, not even giving her a chance to answer. He fished out his Potions kit and drank a few more potions, since the others he had taken earlier had worn off.

She handed it over smiling sweetly, her heart aching she remembered Severus when she left. It had hurt her to do so; unfortunately it had been time to move on.

"What happened?" asked Carlisle once more. His 'Children' were at school thank goodness, it was crowded enough as it was. Things were hectic enough without adding a new born into it. Yet he'd never deny one in need, especially one who was being entrusted to him by Severus.

"You remember what I told you about the Dark Lord Voldemort?" asked Severus saying his name for the first time since gaining the mark. Which by the way had faded away to nothingness. Voldemort was gone for good; he could say his name without fear. Without the blasting mark burning a hole in his forearm.

"Yes," said Carlisle in confirmation, he didn't forget anything.

"He's finally gone," said Severus. He hadn't told Carlisle a lot, just why he hadn't or couldn't visit him.

"I'm confused I thought he was defeated sixteen years ago?" asked Carlisle.

"He was temporary defeated then, he came back three years ago." explained Severus finally silencing Harry, unable to take much more of listening to him scream. He had never felt more useless in his life, even more so than watching Harry confront Voldemort in the shack.

"I see," said Carlisle a contemplating look adorning his pale beautiful face.

"This boy is Harry Potter, he was responsible for his death the first and second time around." said Severus.

"But that would mean he was just one years old," gaped Esme in shock.

"This is Lily's son isn't it?" asked Carlisle realization dawning immediately.

"You knew Lily too?" asked Hermione her face filled with nothing but confusion.

"I knew them yes, I met them when they were children." said Carlisle in explanation. He'd not had the bond with Lily he had with Severus, in fact he'd wanted to take Severus with him, adopt him as his own. Unfortunately he had not been able to. He also knew Lily had died, Severus had told him that much, and he knew it must have devastated Severus. This boy was Lily's son; he'd lost his parents at the age of one? And defeated someone no one else could again recently?

"Yes he's Lily's son," said Severus, "He lost his parents in the attack that he survived and somehow vanquished Voldemort. He just defeated him permanently just a few hours ago."

"His sire?" asked Carlisle.

"Dead, I killed him." said Severus without compassion.

"Did you know who it was?" asked Hermione drying her tears.

"Ronald Weasley," said Severus bracing himself for the yelling and shouting.

"What?" gaped Hermione shaking her head as if she was hoping she had misheard. "But how? Why?"

"I have no idea, I thought he was travelling with you," said Severus his lip curled in disgust. Not at her but at the situation Dumbledore had put three seventeen year olds though.

"Ron said some bad things, to Harry and he told Ron to leave." said Hermione looking extremely desolate.

Severus raised an eyebrow in curiosity; the Golden trio as he liked to call them were inseparable. What the hell had Weasley said to cause Harry to actually tell him to leave? During what was probably the worst year of his life.

"He mentioned Harry's parents." said Hermione seeing three beings looking at her curiously.

"That would do it," said Severus dryly. It was a good thing he was a teacher, and that the school stopped accidental magic. He knew how volatile Harry got when his parents were mentioned. He knew about the debacle that had happened during Harry's summer before he began third year. He had blown up his aunt, considering his father was mentioned by him all the time. He could only imagine it must have been something about Lily. He would actually hate to taste the full force of Harry's magic if he said anything. He wasn't sure if Harry had noticed but he'd stopped saying anything during the early part of Harry's fifth year. He'd had other things on his mind than baiting Harry.

"He left us, he must have ended up turned…but I don't understand why he didn't go home…" moaned Hermione rubbing her temples.

"The Weasley's are very hostile to anything dark," said Severus sardonically.

"But Remus…" protested Hermione.

"Mmm….how did Weasley react towards him when he first found out?" asked Severus arching an eyebrow demanding an explanation.

Hermione frowned trying to remember, "Not very well," she conceded.

"He knew his family wouldn't accept him for what he was…so he must have been out to get revenge." said Severus.

"Oh," said Hermione nodding in realization, Ron had always been pig-headed that way. Then it sunk in, Ron was dead, her best friend was turning into a vampire, her parents were in a different country unaware of who they were - it sucked. Tears once more began pouring down her wary face.

"Where are the others?" asked Severus looking around in interest. The Cullen's always had the most beautiful stylish houses.

"They are attending the local high school, here in Forks, they will be back in a few hours." said Carlisle.

"Vampires in a Muggle school?" gaped Hermione her tears temporary ceasing. "Aren't you worried about exposure?"

"We would know if anyone came close to exposing us and we would move," said Carlisle frowning at the brown haired girl in curiosity.

"But vampires? In a Muggle school?" she said still gaping like an idiot.

"Granger stop gawping like a mindless idiot, they are vegetarian vampires, they survive on the blood of animals," barked Severus in agitation.

"Severus," admonished Esme shaking her head in reluctant amusement. Severus even as a child had a way with words; he hadn't changed much, other than gotten older.

Hermione's mouth made a speechless 'O' she was suddenly filled with hope. Hope that Harry would be alright, and happy here. "What about his magic?" asked Hermione her heartbeat shooting through the roof as fear suddenly overtook her.

Severus stared at her impassively, "We won't know until he wakes up,"

"You don't think it will be good though do you?" asked Hermione reading her teacher.

"No," admitted Severus warily.

Hermione bit her lip, staring at the ground feeling weak and afraid. It was bad enough her friend was turning into a vampire. This was going to kill him, being a vampire, what the hell was going to happen if he didn't have magic on top of it? After all he had done to save the world…why had this happened to him now? She wished she still had her hour glass, so she could go back, change it, and kill Ronald Weasley before he laid a tooth on Harry. Tiredness seeped into her and without even realizing it she fell into an exhausted sleep. She never felt Esme throwing a duvet over her staring sadly at the human. Feeling strangly safe surrounded by vampires of all things.

* * *

Do you wish to see more on the background of how severus met the cullen's? flashbacks in carlisle's point of view or Severus'? or will we forgo that. Will harry wake up earlier than normal? will he have a single gift like most changed vampire or will he still have his magic and able to channel it though his hands rather than a wand? if its a gift what kind will he have? will hermione stay? will i have her imprint on one of the werewolves? seth? jacob? will severus stay? R&R Please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dawning Twilight **

**Chapter 3 **

**Conversations & Understanding**

* * *

The Cullen's who were usually ones to stick together were suddenly annoyed with one another. Jasper, who usually always sides with Alice, was against her on this one. It alarmed Jasper to no end, humans and vampires - not a good mix. He loved Alice, and he'd done a lot for her, including put himself through school time and time again. Rosalie was raging; she was simply put pissed off at Edward. Emmett always sided with Rosalie, he had encountered a few of his singers, and they hadn't survived. He envied Edward for having so much control, but the fact he'd stopped a car for her made him furious. Their secret had to be kept under wraps. They couldn't risk people finding out, or worse still the Volturi and giving them an excuse to kill their entire family. The Volturi had been looking for an excuse since Alice joined them. Aro was desperate for Edward, Jasper and Alice. He'd do anything for them, hence why they were always closely watched. So simply put everyone was quite annoyed with him, and he was getting the cold shoulder.

So as soon as school was done, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie drove home in the red convertible. Edward drove home himself in his silver Volvo, looking rather depressed and lonely more so than usual. They were expecting it to be just a normal, every day evening when they got out the car, what they smelt instead had them very curious…they'd only been at school for around six hours, what had happened? Who was this newly turned vampire? And had Carlisle done it? Then they smelt a very familiar smell, someone they'd not smelt in many years.

"Severus!" said Rosalie almost wistfully.

"What is he doing here?" asked Jasper curiously, with that he was the first of the group to start making their way into the house. There was a human there, Jasper could smell it, but she was asleep and very worried even in her sleeping state. Something had obviously happened in their absence.

"Carlisle what's going on?" asked Jasper immediately upon entering the living room, without so much as a hello. He nodded to Severus, who was very different from when he'd last seen him. Yet much of him was still the same, he looked like a skeleton, he was genuinely surprised Esme hadn't tried to ply him with food already. He also got a good look at the boy who was currently silently wreathing on the sofa, if he didn't already know about magic, he mused that the sight would have looked mighty strange to him.

"That's a good question, perhaps left to Severus to explain," said Carlisle turning and staring at Severus in expectant curiosity.

"I suppose I did get sidetracked, I am hoping you could help me with him," said Severus, "As much as I'd like to I'm in no condition to look after a newborn vampire." he was talking to Carlisle here, more than anyone else. Harry wasn't going to be able to go back to the Magical world. Not without being completely rejected and ostracised. He doubted Harry would want to stay with him regardless of their situation anyway. He knew he had been a bastard to the child. Admittedly some of it was expected, as a Death Eater, with Death Eater offspring at the school, who would quickly report him should they even suspect he wasn't loyal. A small part had taken great pleasure in what he had been doing. It had quickly evaporated with how quickly the war was advancing. Spending a year trying to protect the students in Hogwarts from being hurt, meanwhile hoping and praying Harry was safe. He remembered the argument with Dumbledore, he had been so furious with the old fool. He'd deceived Harry, made him think he cared, and all along was planning on sacrificing him. It was probably worse than what he had done; if Lily had survived she'd have made his battle with Grindelwald look like child's play.

"You want me to adopt him?" asked Carlisle unsurprised, he had suspected as much.

"Yes," said Severus hoping Carlisle agreed, "He's had a hard life, I'm not sure how he will take this latest blow."

"What do you mean hard?" asked Esme looking at the changing figure sadly, if Severus Snape said hard he was probably understating things. Severus himself hadn't had the best childhood.

The Cullen's all stood around the living room staring at Severus or Harry curious about this new situation. No one noticed Edward giving Harry a lot more attention than the rest had. Edward could hear Harry's thoughts, they were very familiar, and he'd heard the same from Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. Better yet, he had thought the same things during his own turning. Wanting to die for the pain to end, wishing for oblivion sweep him up, and not knowing that oblivion will never come again. Edward felt for the teenager, being a vampire wasn't easy. Wrenching himself from the teen's thoughts he focused on Severus, who he hadn't seen in many years.

"His parents died as you know when he was one years old; he grew up oblivious of who he was. He came to Hogwarts under the impression they'd died in a car crash - not saved him from the greatest threat the Wizarding world had yet to encounter." said Severus his lip curling. He had discreetly asked Hagrid about his day with Harry, the rest he had learned when the boy was fifteen years old during Occlumency lessons. "His school years were…life threatening to say the least."

"Life threatening? In school?" asked Emmett scoffing doubtfully.

Severus smirked in wry amusement, "He's almost died every year, sometimes more than once." he replied solemnly.

"What on earth happened?" cried Carlisle in shocked indignation.

"It would take a long time to tell you everything," said Severus quietly.

"The short version," said Carlisle, he wanted to know more about the child he was about to welcome into his family/coven.

"You know about Voldemort, I've told you a bit about him in my letters. He tried to come back in Harry's first year at Hogwarts, when he was just eleven. Dumbledore removed the Philosopher stone from Gringotts, Wizarding bank and placed it in Hogwarts. Luring Voldemort to Hogwarts, which worked, he attached himself to the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Possessed him, and used him all year to try and retrieve the stone. He failed it every turn, unbeknown to me; Dumbledore had planned it all out for Harry. Made sure the one picking up the stone took Harry to get his school things. He knew the vault number, the newspaper clipping and then to top it off he gave Harry his fathers invisibility cloak. Goading him, guiding him, and in the end there was a confrontation, Harry survive, barely with no magical experience at all it was a miracle he didn't die." said Severus.

"That's just one year?" asked Alice frowning in sadness.

"Yes," said Severus exasperated, it hadn't half been hard protecting Harry as he'd sworn to do.

"Second year was worse if possible, most of which I was only told later. Voldemort created Horcrux's, parts of his soul in immaterial objects. In this case a diary, which a stupid little witch began talking to." sighed Severus, if only one of his Slytherin's had gotten their paws on it. They would have known better than to use it, and would have given it to him. "The more she talked the stronger the Horcrux got until it was on the verge of coming back. Harry once more destroyed Voldemort, saving Ginny Weasley and the school, that wasn't all of it; he managed to kill a sixty foot basilisk with nothing more than a sword and lived to tell the tale." He told them without a hint of gloating, or impressiveness in his voice. He just sounded exasperated and irritated as he recounted all the things Harry had done.

"His family must have been so worried for him," said Esme quietly.

Severus snorted in bitterness, "His family," he said mockingly, hadn't they learned family didn't mean everything? Obviously not. Unfortunately he couldn't be nasty to Esme, nobody could. "He was abused, they didn't lay much of a hand on him but he was still abused. Kept in a cupboard for ten years, and worked like a house elf…servant. They made it very clear he wasn't part of the family. He received no birthday gift or Christmas present from them in his entire life. They called him a freak, and quite frankly hated his existence. Told him he should have died with his parents, and that they should have dropped him in an orphanage. They never touched him, other than walloping him with a newspaper or later a frying pan. Treated him as though he was contagious all the time."

"You knew and didn't help?" asked Carlisle completely baffled. This wasn't the Severus he knew, why hadn't he done anything -he knew what it was like.

"I found out when Harry was fifteen years old, I told Dumbledore; unfortunately there wasn't much else I could do. My position as spy made doing things like helping others extremely sparse. I stupidly thought Dumbledore would try and help him, thought he loved him like a grandson." grimaced Severus, how stupid had he been. He'd only finally understood Dumbledore's grand scheme of things during Harry's sixth year, when Dumbledore finally told him.

"What happened in his third year?" asked Jasper sitting down, always the one eager for more information. He'd gotten on rather well with Severus; both of them had a thirst for knowledge. Each of them learning from each other, Jasper about the Wizarding world and Severus about vampires.

"I spent the entire year trying to protect him from someone I believed killed his parents, someone I believed was trying to kill Harry as well," said Severus, the irony wasn't lost on him, he was using Harry's name for the first time since he'd been born. "I was wrong; the danger was something no-one could predict, unfortunately for all he got away. Harry was saved once more and life continued on."

"Why did he stay?" asked Emmett frowning, it didn't sound fun at all, if that kept happening to him while he was human he'd have left.

"I think anything at that point was better than the Dursley's," guessed Severus, it was a good question and he probably answered it correctly. Its how he thought, putting up with James Potter and his gang of friends was better than being at his home.

"Every year?" asked Esme looking devastated for a child she hardly knew.

"He was killed almost three times during his fourth year, and forced to witness the rebirth of the man who killed his parents." said Severus quietly. That had been a very tiring year for Severus. The dragon, Voldemort coming back then Crouch trying to kill Harry.

"Jesus," murmured Edward sickened, he could see the events Severus was thinking about. He was deeply impressed with Harry; he was one selfless human being or was he was currently becoming a vampire now.

"Sixth year was…crazy to say the least, I was forced into making an Unbreakable Vow to kill the Headmaster of the school, who was dying after picking up a cursed object." said Severus eventually, "Harry was there to witness it, and I was forced to flee Hogwarts. Until of course Voldemort gained control of the place, then I was given the honour as Headmaster." the distaste on Severus' face showed just how big an 'honour' it had been.

"That's very extreme, making a sixteen year old witnesses it," said Carlisle disturbed by what had just been told, "Even worse making you do it."

"I had no idea he saw, Dumbledore must have silenced and stuck him in position, otherwise the boy wouldn't have stayed under his invisibility cloak and let it unfold. The spells would have stuck until he died then he quickly caught up with me. Silly bloody brat risked his life, Death Eaters were surrounding him. Not only was I having to defend myself but make sure the others didn't hurt him as well." and he used his own spell against him, the boy had guts he'd give him that. Then he'd called him by that name, real fury had boiled through him at that. He wasn't a coward, and he loathed being called one. Especially after all he had sacrificed for him.

"Dare I ask about his seventh year?" asked Rosalie staring not at Severus as she asked but Harry.

"He didn't attend Hogwarts; he had become the most wanted Wizard in the UK. There was a large sum offered for his capture. He spent the year sleeping in a tent hunting for Horcrux's like Dumbledore told him to. Breaking into secure buildings, Gringotts then of course Hogwarts…to end the war. Which he did, he ran him through with a sword, not something Voldemort ever imagined happening to him. Even I didn't think Harry would kill him using such a…Muggle means." said Severus wryly.

"So how did this happen then? If the war was over?" asked Jasper trying to sooth the pain Harry was in, by using his gift to dull the pain or the feeling of pain.

"Only just, the boy decided to go into the bloody forbidden forest for what I do not know…in there he found something he didn't expect. His own best friend turned him into a vampire." sighed Severus, he want sure how Harry would take it. Falling out or not, Harry had known him seven years, and they'd shared and been though a lot. It wouldn't surprise him if he ended up depressed at first.

"He was best friends with a vampire? That would make his turning a little easier to accept…" said Rosalie quietly.

"He wasn't until a few months ago; I have just recently been informed they had fallen out. Obviously when Harry told him to leave, he was turned by a vampire, and planned his revenge ever since. He got his revenge, or at least part of it. I'm not sure if he planned on killing Harry or not, but he didn't get that chance. I had to kill him or risk further harm to Harry or myself." said Severus bluntly.

"So he's going to feel betrayed," said Jasper pensively.

"He already does, I gave him the memory Dumbledore had instructed me to…he knows what Dumbledore had planned all along. I think that's maybe why he was in the forest clearing his thoughts and lost track of how far he was going in." guessed Severus feeling almost helpless.

"What did Dumbledore plan?" asked Alice cocking her head to the side.

"To have Harry die for the greater good." said Severus and his voice and emotions visible to them all made them shiver as if they were feeling a sudden foreboding slither up their spine.

* * *

next chapter will be harry wakening up so will he accept what hes become or fall into a depression? coming out of it with the help of the cullens? will hermione stay and end up with seth? will severus stay and make potions? will harry lust for blood? or will severus give him something that will help his thirst? or will he create it there making severus and hermione to remain away in the meantime? what will make harry perk up? R&R PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dawning Twilight **

**Chapter 4**

**Wakening Up **

* * *

"I think it's best if you go and wait in another room," said Carlisle trying to ushered Severus and Hermione from the medical room he had beside his office. Or rather a room he had set up for Harry two days ago. This was his third day; he would be wakening up any minute now. Thankfully it was now the weekend so the rest of the family were on hand if anything happened.

"I'm not leaving," said Hermione immediately, diving around Carlisle she wouldn't leave her best friend. He needed her now more than ever; she still wasn't sure how he was going to be. He was a vampire now; it was going to be so had to accept. She still couldn't understand why he'd been in the god damned forest to begin with.

"You don't understand, Harry will need time to come to himself. If he smells a human so close he might drink first think later. He might have no idea who you are…where he is its very disorientating." said Carlisle firmly.

"Granger, do as Carlisle says, he knows better than you," said Severus a hint of warning in his voice.

Carlisle nodded at Severus, silently thanking him for his interference. He wasn't sure how he'd have gotten through to her otherwise. She was a very determined young girl, and he wasn't sure what to make of her. She was smart, yet sometimes she let her emotions lead her. He supposed it was the same for all the humans out there. Severus nodded back before both humans left the room. It was a good thing, as they did Harry's red eyes snapped open.

"Harry?" asked Carlisle quietly, so not to startle the newborn vampire. Edward and Jasper were waiting just outside the door.

Harry swiftly moved from the bed, his eyes in a nanosecond assessing his surroundings. They then latched back onto Carlisle's amber ones, they filled with confusion. Where the hell was he? Last thing he remembered was being in the forest. No…that wasn't right…he remembered the burning pain, which brought him to his present feelings. His throat felt as though he was drinking lava.

"Harry it's okay, nobody is going to hurt you, do you understand?" asked Carlisle gently.

"Whe-where am I?" asked Harry why could he see without his classes, then he realized he should ask a more important question "What am I?" although he had a sinking feeling he wouldn't like the answer. Better yet? That he deep down already knew the answer to his question. At least one of them, he still wasn't sure where he was.

"You are in Forks Washington, America. Your teacher brought you here and you are safe." said Carlisle his voice still calm and soothing. He hated telling the next part; most didn't react well at all. Unless of course you were Emmett McCarty, who had blown him away with his respond to being turned into a vampire. Then again Emmett he'd learned had a very odd sense of humour. He was the class clown in the family, and he amused everyone to no end. He made Rosalie happy, and that was really all that mattered. Rosalie hadn't had a good death, and until he came along she hadn't coped well. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to say it; it was the next word out of Harry's mouth.

"I'm a vampire aren't I?" asked Harry his red eyes seemed to loose what life remained in them.

"Yes, but don't worry Harry, myself and my coven drink animal blood, you wont have to harm a soul I promise." said Carlisle, since being told Harry's story he thought it best to reassure him on that aspect.

"Animal blood?" asked Harry his throat automatically busting into flames, blood…he knew what he wanted it was hard for his mind to accept.

"Yes, I'd like to take you to hunt, would you like to?" asked Carlisle giving Harry the chance to decide for himself.

Harry stared at him struggling, his mind objected to it, but his body longed for it. He was being torn in two and he didn't know what to do.

"Just an animal Harry," coaxed Carlisle, this was new having to coax someone into eating! Usually their instincts took over by now, well he mused, and things looked to be getting interesting.

"Okay," said Harry slowly loosing the battle, he wanted to eat, but his human mind kept enough control to realize it was better than harming a human being. He would never willing do such a thing; it was horrific just thinking about it really.

"Okay, Jasper would you like to come with us?" asked Carlisle to his 'son' speaking to the door.

Harry's eyes spun to it, eyeing it nervously, and his red eyes flaring in defensive. More than one vampire? That he didn't know? That wasn't good he was beginning to feel cornered. Which of course wasn't a good thing for a vampire especially Harry.

"It's okay Harry, Jasper is my son, he won't hurt you, and you have my word. Severus brought you here. He knows us and knows we'd never hurt you…you do trust him don't you?" soothed Carlisle trying to bring Harry out of his defensive crouch.

Severus? Professor Snape? Remembering all his memories of Severus saving him, then the memories he gave him. Dumbledore had expected him to die; he wasn't supposed to have survived. His teacher had yelled at Dumbledore, defended him despite hating his guts. Yes he trusted Severus Snape with his life, he'd always protected him. Even if it was just in his mothers memory. He'd done a sight more than anyone else had ever done for him.

"Yes," he admitted licking his dry lips, almost nervously. He still didn't know those people, and he didn't trust easily. With his life nobody could really blame him. He stood out of his defensive crouch.

"Come in Jasper," said Carlisle.

Jasper walked in, his presence was different from Carlisle's. Jasper was tall, proud, intense the stance of a warrior. Instead of getting defensive, as everyone could imagine him being. Harry felt at peace, he felt as though he could understand Jasper, and maybe Jasper could understand him. One solider to another.

"Ready?" said Jasper his voice was that of a commander.

Harry simply nodded.

"Then lets hunt," said Jasper, opening the window and jumped down without saying a word.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," said Carlisle gesturing for Harry to go.

Harry looked down almost nervously, but nobody could call him a coward. He was anything but, so he jumped. Landing gracefully on his feet, like the flyer he had always been.

"Smooth dismount, well done, normally they leave dents in the grass," smirked Jasper impressed.

"I like flying," said Harry in his own way explaining. He wasn't sure if these vampires knew about magic, or if they were even magical. Jasper simply nodded, so they were magical vampires. He was curious though, why they lived in America, Forks Washington. There wasn't even a magical area nearby; Carlisle joined then on Harry's other side.

Then they began running.

It was time for Harry's first hunt.

Inside the house Hermione paced back and forth restlessly wondering how her best friend was. Was he okay? Was he hunting no problem? Would he be able to resist human blood? Was there even any of her best friend left? Would he be completely different? Were the books right? That vampires were dangerous to humans? But she knew better. These vampires were proof that the books weren't right, vegetarian vampires that was a good joke. Vegetarian vampires who drank from animals.

* * *

I know i know very short but unfortunately its too late to continue writing got an early start tomorrow so i hope you enjoy the chapter however short it is. will harry be able to join forks high right away? will severus spend his days trying to create a potion to stop blood lust? will he also obliviate bella of all suspision and all that shes seen? make it seem as though something similar had happened? that could be easily explained? or will severus report that she already knows about vampires jacob having told her and she was trying to get her way into their lives? or just obliviated and left alone to fade into the background? R&R PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Dawning Twilight **

**Chapter 5 **

**First Hunt and First Test **

* * *

Harry followed Jasper and Carlisle through the forest, easily able to keep up with them. Running so fast, that it made a broom look like child's play was heaven for Harry's chaotic mind. His 'human' side was revolting at taking a life even an animal. He knew it would kill him to take a human life though. So he was stuck between a rock and hard place. Fortunately, the second he smelt the blood, instinct nearly took over. He listed to Carlisle and Jasper telling him what to do. The fact he was a vampire didn't really sink in until he drank from an Elk. Then the depression sank in, Harry might be good at adapting to whatever life threw at him - but right now he felt as if he couldn't.

Jasper desperately wanted to use his powers, to help Harry but he knew it wouldn't help in the long run. Every vampire went through this sort of depression other than Emmett or so he had been told. So he refrained from using his Empath abilities. Harry looked a lot like Alice, same untameable messy hair, small frame. The only difference was the eyes right now, but that would change. If Harry stuck to his diet he'd find himself with amber eyes like the rest of them. He'd felt Harry's understanding and happiness when he'd walked in the room. A comradeship Harry felt towards him, someone that could understand what he'd been through. If anyone did understand it was him, he'd been through plenty wars.

"Are you full?" asked Carlisle not approaching Harry, it would be suicide to approach an eating vampire. They lost themselves to the feed, if he went near Harry would get defensive 'in it's my meal' sort of way and would kill for it. Even older vampires were like that, not just the New Born's. It would be the same with a starving human, Carlisle would summarise.

Harry's amber eyes flew up to meet the head of the coven, before nodding his head. He was full; the pain in his throat had finally diminished so much, that Harry was barely aware of it.

"Then lets go home," said Carlisle, he was confused when Harry's eyes dimmed at the mention of home. Then again he'd just been pulled from his rightful home. He wasn't safe there, vampires were 'Dark creatures' and from what Severus had told them - he'd be treated worse than the others were. Since Harry had been a hero, someone they all looked up to. They'd feel betrayed and angry, and consequently it would be Harry paying the price. He made a note to wipe 'home' from his vocabulary for a while at least.

"Esme has made a room for you, Alice says you'll like it," explained Jasper as they began running back.

Harry was confused, how would Alice know if he would like it or not.

"Alice is a seer, although she didn't see you coming, she saw you wakening up." said Jasper reading Harry's confusion.

"Oh," said Harry his mouth wide open in surprise.

Jasper just smiled reassuringly at the new vampire. It wasn't long before they'd made their way back. They stopped at the babbling brook before jumping over. They slowed down much to Harry's confusion. Why were they slowing down?

"Severus and Hermione are in the house," said Carlisle, "Since we are unsure of how you will react, we will take it slow so no accident happens."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, they were still here? Oh how he wanted to see Hermione. How would she react to what he was now? But she had to have known. Why did Severus bring her here? Had it been Hermione who found him?

"Harry?" asked Carlisle his tone curious and cautious.

"I can't make them go away," said Harry his eyes wide in panic.

"Don't you want to see if you can do it?" asked Jasper soothingly.

"I don't want to hurt them," he whispered in fear.

"We won't let you," said Jasper, "Trust us, no harm will come of them."

Harry stared at Jasper, feeling Jasper's reassurances, before he took a deep unneeded breath and nodded. The need to see Hermione won out over his fears. He needed her more than ever, to tell him he wasn't a monster. He couldn't loose everything he'd worked so hard to save. He just couldn't, he didn't have it in him to survive on his own. The Cullen's seemed nice, but they weren't his family. They weren't people he'd known for years. They weren't he people he'd gone through hell to save.

He took his time; each step he took, he gently sniffed the air. As much as he just wanted to run and see her, he couldn't do that. He didn't trust himself; he could smell them, twenty steps in. Severus he could identify with the smell of Potion ingredients and herb residue on his clothes. He must have been brewing a potion recently, or his senses were better than he imagined. Hermione smelt of lavender, and some sort of fruit perhaps it was the shampoo she'd used. Then there were the smell of the other vampires he was unfamiliar with. There were five vampires in the house, he was so nervous now.

"It's okay, I've got you," said Jasper keeping a tight grip on Harry's shoulder. Harry was going through something difficult; he shouldn't have to worry about harming his friends as well. Harry looked at him, stiffened his shoulders and nodded.

As soon as he walked through the door, Hermione shrieked at the top of her lungs and ran at him. Out of instinct Harry caught her, even as his ears were ringing uncomfortably. That was until he realized he had full view of her neck. Against his will his throat burned, and he felt the desire to sink his teeth into the soft vulnerable neck.

"Mione move," moaned Harry desperately, he stood immobile, not breathing he was like a human statue. Jasper of course had as promised kept a good grip of him. He'd been stunned by the girls actions temporarily, she's just flung herself at a new born vampire. He'd never seen a move so stupid, in his entire existence. She was a smart girl too; they'd debated quite heavily in the past three days. It had been his bid to distract her from her depressed, scared, worried and fearful thoughts. It had worked, and she was quite a debater.

"Granger back off," said Severus angrily, was she trying to get herself killed? If she'd wanted that she should have just let Voldemort kill her. He hadn't had the time to come to terms with the fact Voldemort was gone. He'd been too worried about Harry, and brewing a potion he hoped would help. "Harry, focus on me, I want you to drink this, it will help…hopefully." said Severus. Nobody would have thought the day, Severus Snape was unsure about his potions.

Harry did focus on Severus; he found it easier since he was so far away. What was the Potion? Help how? Did it mean he'd be able to live an almost normal life? Without the lava feeling deep in his throat all the time. "Give it to him, not let him handle it, otherwise he'd liable to break it." said Severus handing it over.

New born's didn't know their own strength and that Potion was too important for it to be broken. He'd bottled all the potion into vials if the others wanted it; they were very welcome to it. Severus could only hope it would work. Since vampires couldn't eat or drink anything, without it tasting disgusting and eventually regurgitating it - since they couldn't digest. Even if they could it can't come out the other end. Potions absorbed into the blood stream, so he was hopeful it would work. He had spent three days buried in his book, trying to invent the potion. Alice poured the potion down Harry's throat; Harry willingly swallowed it gagging in disgust. It tasted ten times more horrible than he was used to. His taste buds must have been heightened as well as his sight, and other senses.

"How do you feel?" asked Severus his voice genuinely curious.

"The burnings stopped," said Harry looking extremely relieved, it had felt like it was even burning his nostrils as well.

Severus smirked, his eyes gleaming with satisfaction, it had worked. There was nothing Severus Snape liked to know more, than the fact his potion had been a success. Potions were his life, his entire life, and without then he didn't know what he would do.

"I'm going to give you your wand…try not to break it," said Severus handing over a very familiar wand. Harry wanted to grab it from him, but he didn't want to break it just like Severus had warned. Severus stepped forward, no longer having to fear the thirst would drive Harry wild. Jasper was staring at Severus in bewildered shock. He as an afterthought removed his hands from Harry's shoulders, since he knew he'd be fine.

Harry very attentively took the wand and held it in the palm of his hand. For a second everyone stood still, devastation settling in on the three magical beings. If Harry had still been a wizard, his magic would have caused sparks to shoot out the wand. Especially considering the wand had been without its owner and chosen one for three days.

A sob left Hermione's lips, just then sparks shot wildly out of Harry's wand. Causing everyone to jump back alarmed, the relief was reflected on everyone there. Perhaps the fact he still had magic would sooth Harry, and make the whole transition easier. As the sparks continued to rain on them, the wand snapped, a phoenix feather melted itself into Harry's arm.

"What the hell," said Harry his red eyes huge.

Severus was watching the scene thoughtfully, lifting up one of the empty vase in the house; he flung it up in the air, letting it fall and smash. Sending glass flying in every direction, everyone stood staring at Severus in confusion.

"Repair it Harry," said Severus smirking deviously.

Harry gave him a look that said it all 'Are you mad?' his wand was broken…just how was he supposed to do that.

"Now," said Severus using his teacher voice that told everyone to comply or suffer a terrible fate…er terrible consequences.

"Repairo," said Harry pointing at the destroyed vase, not expecting anything to happen. He was proven wrong, his eyes once more going bigger then saucers. The glass began picking itself up, and seamlessly repairing itself without a problem. How had he done that? And why would the feather go into him? He was a dark creature, that feather was the lightest creature on the planet.

"Now, we have to go, we need to get Harry's accounts settled. There is a Gringotts nearby so hopefully they will help us." said Severus, there was a magical area in every country, and some places had more than one. It just depended on how big the country's magical community was. America had three, but he was going to the closest one. It was actually hidden in Seattle. It's where he'd gotten the ingredients and instruments to brew the potion.

"Can I come?" asked Edward immediately, he seemed reluctant to leave Harry's side. He'd been pacing until he'd smelt Harry coming back from his hunt. Then he'd not taken his eyes of Harry the entire time, now he wanted to enter the magical community. Severus realized at once, there would only be one reason for that. Edward Cullen had met his mate; Harry Potter was one lucky boy. Most waited a long, long time to meet their mate, the second he was turned he found his. Well technically he had brought them together, will that made things easier.

"Of course," said Severus. "And Jasper? The potion is down in the basement." he said as he Apparated Edward and Harry to Seattle to settle his accounts. In five days the Ministry, well it was two days now, the Ministry would seize it. The Potter's were probably the wealthiest of Pureblood's next to the Black's and Harry controlled them both. He couldn't see Black leaving it to anyone else. They'd think they'd won the bingo, well not if he had anything to do with it. Which he did, it's why he was taking the steps he was today.

Just as he Apparated out of there he saw Jasper making his way to the basement which made him laugh in amusement. They found themselves outside Gringotts' it looked so similar to the one back home that it made Harry feel homesick even more. Severus didn't pause to look, he just as always in large strides walked into the building, or should they say stalked? Because Severus Snape didn't know how to walk.

"I'd like to speak to a manager," said Severus stepping up to one of the many Goblin bank tellers.

"Yes sir," said the Goblin "Follow me."

"Severus Snape here to see you," said the Goblin as he opened the door to the manager of this branch of Gringotts.

"How can I help you today?" Asked the Goblin manager speaking clearly, not like the other goblins.

"Harry Potter would like to liquidate his account at Gringotts and have it turned into Muggle money." said Severus seriously.

The goblin's eyes widened comically. "Are you sure you want to do that?" asked the Manager.

"Yes, immediately." said Severus before Harry could speak.

"Very well sir," said The Manager, he flicked through Drawers until he came upon a few folders and brought it over to his desk. His eyes widened again, the boy held quite a lot of money - he wasn't sure if there was enough Muggle money to complete the transaction.

"Is he wanting the heirlooms melted down as well?" asked the manager his eyes trailing down everything Harry owned. "He hasn't signed to receive the money and buildings from various wills."

"You mean Black's money?" asked Severus.

"That as well, but no I'm referring to the people who left things for him in their wills." said the Manager.

"Let me see," said Severus, the Goblin handed over a large bundle of paper. Severus' eyes widened, that was some large amounts of money. He noted that some had been left to Lily and James; obviously they hadn't updated their wills or died not long after the couple themselves. There were houses, money, artefacts, he was completely astonished people would leave for a complete stranger. "Were these never contested?" asked Severus dryly, he'd like to imagine so.

"Yes, but there was nothing they could do, our documents are full proof," said the manager smirking fierily.

"Harry sign these papers, especially the one on top," said Severus it was the Black fortune. He was surprised none of the Black's had tried to claim it for themselves yet.

"Are you also wanting us to re-collect money and artefacts that have been removed from the vaults?" asked the Manager he was still flicking through pages and pages of paper.

"When was anything removed?" asked Severus taken aback.

"It started in 1983," said the Manager, "Still on going."

"Who are all these people?" asked Harry staring at the papers blankly.

"They are giving to the boy who lived. Harry, not you, it's an insult not to accept them however, so sign them." explained Severus smoothly.

Harry sighed but eventually began signing his name on each of them. It didn't feel right taking from strangers, but he nevertheless did what Severus asked of him.

"Who's removed anything from Harry's vaults?" asked Severus his eyes narrowing in on the goblin once it registered what he'd said.

"Mrs. Weasley, every year since Harry was two years old, Ginny Weasley since she was twelve years old. The first transfer was put down as a dowry," said the goblin frowning in confusion, flicking further through them all. "All were approved by Albus Dumbledore, who has also taken money and items from the vaults."

Severus' eyes widened comically, Dumbledore? Dumbledore had been stealing from Harry? He was surprised the man hadn't just drained them dry since he hadn't expected Harry to survive against Voldemort. "Fortunately James Potter's father Harold put a withdraw amount on all those not of Potter blood.

"How much has Dumbledore been taking?" asked Severus his mind whirling in shock.

"One hundred galleons every month," said the Manager cringing.

Severus' eyes almost fell out of their sockets. It was five pounds to a galleon. One hundred galleons' was five hundred pound. Five hundred pound, every month? For fourteen years. That was six thousand a year, which added up to eighty four thousand pounds he'd taken in total. That was just Dumbledore Merlin; did Harry have an inheritance left?

"What else did he take?" demanded Severus, he refused to look at Harry, and he didn't want to see the look of betrayal on his face. Eventually though he did look, a sad look on his normally reserved face.

"A Pensive, an invisibility cloak, books, and the money of course." said the Goblin.

"I want it all put back in the vault, so he can collect everything tonight. Nothing is to be melted down, he shall take everything with him." said Severus shaking his head.

"Of course sir," said the Manager, all vaults were connected, so the vault would appear as soon as they opened the vault number for Harry Potter.

"A dowry? Does that mean I'm engaged to Ginny…magically I mean?" asked Harry speaking to the Goblin for the first time. Edward stiffened, his features changing to fury. His mate wouldn't belong to another, he'd kill her first whoever she was.

"No, there is no contract here; your parents didn't set you up with anyone. There hasn't been an arranged marriage in the Potter family for three generations." said the Goblin reassuringly.

Edward almost sagged in relief, his vampire and human both satisfied with the answer.

"Good," said Harry.

"How much has Weasley been taking? Both of them." said Severus his temper was inches from exploding.

"Mrs. Weasley forty galleon's a year until Mr. Potter started Hogwarts, after that it was eighty galleons." said The Manager, "Ginny Weasley, it was fifty galleons a month since Harry's second year." after mentally calculating when Harry first attended Hogwarts. He wrote down something on a piece of paper, it glowed brightly and he looked down as something wrote itself out nodding in satisfaction.

"They are retrieving the items as we speak, we shall get back as much as we can since it wasn't authorised but I don't know how much that will be. Are you going to press charges?"

"No," said Severus and Harry immediately.

"Very well," said the Goblin, "If its any consolation, the money has been replaced with interest alone over the past seventeen years. Since Mr. Potter hasn't touched it other than to take money out each year for his school things I'd imagine? And that was in his school vault."

Severus was surprised the boy hadn't touched his fortune.

"I am afraid we do not have the Muggle money to convert it all, if you come back tonight we can have it ready." said the manager.

"What about the properties?" asked Edward curiously, what would happen to that. Speaking for the first time since he'd been Apparated here.

"Here is a list of his properties, some are leased and people living in them. I shall need his new bank details so they are converted into that instead of through Gringotts if you wish to allow them to continue living there." said the Manager. "The names are also there, as well as the amount of house elves in each building." he gave Harry over a long list of properties; it was merely a copy from what he had.

"We shall do so," said Severus immediately. "What time should we come back?"

"Six o'clock should give me enough time to get it," said the Manager.

"Very well, we will need copies of Mr. Potter's birth certificate and other identification so he can get a bank here in the states." said Severus nodding in satisfaction and understanding.

The proper papers were put into his hands as if the Goblin had known he'd ask.

They left the building "Are you up to being so close to Muggles?" asked Severus.

"Yes, but why can't they just transfer it to the bank? Why do I need to get money?" asked Harry confused.

"It makes you easily traceable, they would look at the money details, not your properties plus the Goblin will ensure nobody can look at it. The same cannot be said for statements the Ministry can easily get their hands on it." explained Severus.

"Okay," said Harry nodding.

"You ready?" Severus asked Edward. The busier he kept Harry the better, he wouldn't have time to dwell on the bad things that had happened and were happening.

Once Edward nodded, they were Apparated once more.

* * *

yeah went back on old habits harry getting stolen form...rar didnt mean to my muse made me do it :P lmaooo ah well hope you still enjoy it regardless! R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Dawning Twilight **

**Chapter 6**

**Coming To Terms and Settling In **

* * *

The Potion Severus gave Harry was tested in the Muggle bank, as they opened an account. Ironically enough he was put down as Harrison Cullen, Severus had done it without consulting him. He'd been slightly angry, but then he realized…it might be a good thing not being Harry Potter anymore. Perhaps he could have a family now, although it would take time. He wasn't used to being a vampire, or having a family of any kind. The only family he had was the Dursley's and a cupboard and small room as well as abuse was all he knew. Harrison Cullen, yes he was warming up to the name rather quickly. Obscurity, peace, normalcy, being just another regular teenager, er vampire.

"The card and pin number will be sent out separately, to your address, you can expect them within the first week. If you don't receive them your son can call us and we will see what the hold up is." said Sara, the woman who had opened the account.

Severus' heart clenched at that, Harry could have been his son, if he hadn't screwed things up and become a Death Eater. Their friendship had never been the same after he called Lily a Mudblood. They'd made up after leaving school, and when he joined the Order. Harry was already born by then, but it had been strained. Too much difference and time away had done that as well as the fact he'd chosen the dark. If he had just told Lily how he felt, realized how he felt sooner maybe she would have been his wife not Potter's. It spoke untold volumes when Harry didn't protest at what he'd been wrongfully called. He sneaked a look at Harry's face, he found a tired pained teenager. Not pained as if the thought disgusted him, but pained as if he realized how much he'd missed out on in life. Perhaps the idea wasn't so repulsive to Harry. That was a new thing; most people would rather die than be anything to him. He wasn't a stupid man; he knew he wasn't the best looking man in the world. He had too much of the Prince family in him, and none of them had been good looking either, just their wives or husbands, who aren't Prince's by blood.

"Thank you," said Harry respectfully, to the woman retrieving the paperwork.

These words 'thank you' Severus had wanted to hear from Harry for years. He had saved the child's life many times, yes because of the vow and his feelings for Lily. Yet Harry remained ungrateful, just like his father and he'd never once been humble enough to thank him. He wasn't the most approachable man in the world, he often reflected how he'd act if Harry had apologized. He'd realized of course, it would have changed nothing. Which would have been a greater blow to Harry than anything he could do. Hermione Granger had told him over the course of three days, just how wrong he'd been about Harry. There had never been an indication of abuse in the Occlumency levels. Yet he realized why Harry had been so atrocious at closing his mind. He was too busy shielding bad memories from him to learn properly. There had to be trust between two people when learning such crafts. The other person the 'Master' was seeing all your memories, leaving you bare exhausted. There had never been an ounce of trust between them. He might have saved Harry's life but it didn't mean that he trusted him. He had never given Harry a reason to trust him either. It was a vicious circle; he had trained Harry the way he had been trained by Dumbledore. Quickly, viciously in hopes of their minds being closed. He hadn't through of trying any other way, meditation, easing in letting Harry get used to mind penetrations, working through it and asking Harry which way he preferred. Many things had been dealt with badly; nothing could be done about it now. Although perhaps he could make it up to the teen.

"Severus?" asked Edward when he realized the older man was still in his seat.

"What?" he asked defensively, dragging himself from his thoughts.

"Where to next?" asked Edward, seemingly unaffected by Severus' harsh defensive words. Even as a child he'd been like that. It had broken his mum's heart to leave Sev behind. Unfortunately they'd been threatened to the point of execution. By Eileen Snape and the Wizarding world, and Severus scared for them had also told them to go. Distancing himself from them, didn't stop him being bitter about it. It was actually the money he'd received from the Cullen's that got him his Potions Mastery. He'd found the letters his parents kept hidden from him in his mother's chest. Including the bank statements, in his name an inheritance he could have used to attend Hogwarts. Go with new robes, instruments and even a pet. There would have still been enough left for his Potions Mastery. His hatred for his parent's had shot up to new levels. Not only had the chased away the family that had wanted to take him in, they'd kept their letters and money they'd given him hidden. He had written to them regardless, a few times when times were hard. Never getting a reply, he understood now. They hadn't replied via owl post but their own mail post.

"Harry do you have clothes?" asked Severus.

Harry blinked in confusion before it dawned on him what Severus was asking. If had been able to he would have flushed in embarrassment. The Muggle clothes he had made him look like a beggar. They were his cousin's old clothes, he hadn't known about the massive fortune in the bank. He had assumed the small, school vault he remembered the Goblin saying was all he had. It seemed he'd been the only one, even Severus knew about his vaults. He was angry nobody had thought to tell him, but as it is there was nothing that could be done about it now. "No." he managed to get out his embarrassment was clear for even Severus to hear with his weak human ears.

"Would you like to get some things now or later?" asked Severus smoothly, not reacting to the embarrassment. He knew how it felt; he'd gone his entire childhood and teenage years wearing clothes that were second hand. It wasn't the worst thing in the world really; okay it had been at the time.

"I don't have any money on me right now," said Harry immediately, having no trouble answering that question.

"That's okay, I do." said Edward, but upon seeing Harry open his mouth, no doubt to protect quite loudly and determined. "You can pay me back later."

Harry closed his mouth before reluctantly nodding.

"It's a lot busier in a shopping centre you aren't going to Apparate are you?" asked Edward cautiously. He like Severus understood the need to keep magic and what they were a secret.

"Not all areas are busy," smirked Severus wryly, pulling them to an area free of any sort of camera's he Apparated them to the nearest free area he could think off. The very back of the parking lot, right next to trees that was obscuring them from view. Edward looked around taking an eagle eye view of everything. Their Apparating had disturbed a few animals, they scattered immediately sensing their presence. Or rather his and Harry's presence even animals didn't like being around them.

"Where is this? Have you been here before?" asked Harry looking around in apparent interest his attention not solely on Severus.

"Seattle's biggest shopping centre or mall as they call them over here." said Severus wryly, smirking at Harry, his voice had none of its usual bite. It was as if this man standing before him had undergone some serious change. It was true though, Severus had undergone changes, and he realized who the real Harry was. Been freed of Voldemort and he was visiting the people he considered family for the first time since he was a small boy.

Westfield Southcenter mall.

"And no I haven't been here before." said Severus smoothly.

"How are you able to apparate to places you haven't been? I was told we couldn't." said Harry frowning in apparent confusion.

"It's recommended you don't, after all the Ministry want to protect magic not expose it. It takes great focus to apparate somewhere without a clear picture in mind." explained Severus, observing Edward was as he had been very quiet. It wasn't the vampire he remembered from his youth.

They didn't dally around, not that they could because Severus began stalking towards the shops with purpose. One thing that had changed though was Harry being able to keep up with his well former teachers great strides. Probably for the first time in his life, hell he could go faster than him if he had wished it. Severus took them into Abercrombie & Fitch a good priced store for clothing especially for teenagers. They would find almost everything they needed in that shop. Harry only got a respectable amount, enough to do him and no more.

"Don't let Alice and Rosalie see this," said Edward smiling almost sadly at his mate, it was obvious he wasn't used to shopping. He didn't even know his own size, and he took forever to pick as if he was afraid of picking the wrong thing. His eyes had gone incredibly large upon seeing the price. Maybe that's why he was so hesitant, but Harry had enough money to buy the entire mall one thousand times over and still be left with enough.

Harry glanced at the pile unsurely, what was wrong with it? He wasn't used to shopping never mind in a shop so expensive. Even his Aunt and Uncle hadn't bought Dudley clothes so expensive before. The clothes in the basket were more than he'd ever owned in his life. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Let's just say they would have put even more clothes in that trolley, according to them there's no such thing as too many clothes. You should see my wardrobe, and it's mostly because of Alice and Rosalie." Edward told Harry wryly.

"It must be nice, that they thought of you, to bring things back." said Harry simply.

"Yes," said Edward, Harry had taken the entire statement the wrong way; he realized he wasn't talking to a normal teenager. He would have to watch what he said, he saw Severus regarding him with a weird look he couldn't place in his eyes. It made him feel rather nervous, as if he was about to be scolded maybe? He wasn't sure but he didn't think it boded well. "That too." he said.

"Let's get this lot dealt with and get some shoes then we are done." said Severus, he hated being out in public. He tried to avoid it as often as possible, worse that he was surrounded by Muggles and things he didn't understand or know how to operate. If it had been a Potions shop he would have gladly lost himself for days at a time. Unfortunately it wasn't but thankfully one more shop and they were done. Even though a pair of flip flops had been bought, it wasn't enough he needed proper shoes and trainers or sneakers they called them here.

"Yes sir," said Harry responding automatically to the teacher voice Severus had put on. Easily being able to tell Severus was beginning to get impatient - at what Harry had no clue.

"It's Severus, Harry, not Sir…I am no longer your teacher," said Severus after a few heartbeats.

"Oh," said Harry sounding stunned and perhaps a little dazed, it was the last thing he expected from Severus. It made him smile though, for reasons he couldn't quite understand. He nodded his head mutely, and they quickly made there way to a shoe shop. They entered a store called 'Buckle' and Harry chose his footwear quickly, after trying a few pairs on to get his correct size. As with the clothes, he had worn his cousin's second hand trainers when he had to. Although school shoes had been on the list and he'd gotten a pair every time he needed them. Simple black shoes that had done the trick, they'd fitted him, were new and that was enough for Harry.

Edward of course paid for the shoes as he had for the clothes, uncaring for the cost, it wouldn't even put a dent in the funds they'd accumulated over the years. Alice visions had come in handy in making it quadruple since she'd arrived at their home all those years ago. She had used her gift to play the market, to great effect.

"Thank you," grinned Harry feeling very excited and invigorated he was truly having a brand new start to life. Not just a new name but a whole knew start it was blowing Harry's mind.

"No problem," said Edward returning the grin it was very infectious; Harry's red eyes were gleaming with joy. It hurt Edward inside, to see him so happy about just some clothes and shoes when he should be more than used to it. He'd never been happy about buying clothes, it made him realize just how bad Harry had it. It made him also appreciate everything he had. Especially his family, in a moment of clarity he realized, vampire or not, monster or not he'd had it easy. It all started with the fact he had the most forgiving father on the planet. Carlisle Cullen.

"Let's go," said Severus smoothly, not wanting to burst Harry's bubble but he wasn't about to stand in a store all day. "No doubt Esme is excited to show you the room they've set up for you." he added dryly. Esme was the most loving woman on the planet; he'd been unable to treat her with the same scorn as the others even at the beginning.

"That's putting it lightly," laughed Edward, stunning the people passing by, he ignored them completely used to the reactions he received.

Harry was confused at that, why would she be excited about preparing him a room? Why did she even want to come to that? He was a stranger. He merely assumed she was just placing a bed in the room for him. He had no idea they were going all out to make sure he felt welcome, at home.

They left the shops and Mall behind, once again going behind the trees before Apparating straight back to the Cullen's home. He noticed Hermione was less…enthusiastic in her greetings with Harry. Severus wondered briefly if one of the vampires had spoken to her about it.

"Welcome back boys!" beamed Esme, looking very happy to see all of them, which made Harry even more confused and uncomfortable. Nobody reacted like that to seeing him; well maybe Molly but she knew him. His eyes dimmed slightly; no she hadn't cared about him…just the money. At least he could take solace that she wasn't like her. Judging by the house, clothes and the fact Edward had loaned him hundreds of Dollars they were rich enough on their own.

"I am assuming your Potion is working wonders Severus?" asked Carlisle smiling with his normal compassionate air around him. Noticing the bags of clothes and shoes that both Edward and Harry were carrying. Harry reminded him of Alice and Severus, they couldn't be more different Severus and Alice…unusual combination. He had an air of complete confusion and extreme bafflement about him. The same air that Severus had once carried, when they'd first met. He came to realize he didn't understand how a real regular, well as regular as vampires could become, family interacted. Him being so small and his hair so dishevelled reminded him of Alice.

"Of course," said Severus smirking in satisfaction, at least Harry wouldn't have to go through the Newborn stage. He wouldn't hurt anyone, which in the end would destroy Harry. He knew Harry well enough to know if he hurt well killed someone, it would destroy him. He'd killed himself to save the world.

"How do you feel?" asked Jasper, he'd taken the potion as soon as Severus told him where it was. The burning in his throat was gone, which had been worse than normal with Severus and Hermione in their sanctuary, their home. Not that he didn't like it, them being there, in fact he'd liked Severus was a child. He'd been all for killing the Snape's and taking Severus with them. Unfortunately Carlisle wouldn't end peoples' lives, no matter if they deserves it. To the blonde haired vampire all life was precious.

"Really good actually, I thought vampires lost all human memories though," said Harry slightly confused. At least that's what the book in third year had told them.

"That book was written by an imbecile who'd never come across a vampire in his life," sneered Severus.

"Oh," was all Harry could say.

"Come Harry, let me show you to your room, so you can put your things away and get settled in." said Esme positively radiating happiness and excitement.

Harry followed Esme up the stairs, slightly wary; he'd never met anyone so…bubbly before. She was almost bouncing up and down like a little girl, who had just got their way or an ice cream he imagined. Despite the wariness he actually felt happy? Or amused just watching her. "I hope you like it!" she said standing outside the closed door waiting for him to join her.

Harry smiled at her, she was trying to make him feel at home, it shocked him when he realized, and he did feel at home. He'd had to give up the Wizarding world, but gained a family perhaps instead. He knew which he'd choose; the wizards would put him on a pedestal then rip him down when things go wrong. Family though, why family was forever. He had thought the Weasley's were his family, Merlin how stupid he felt now how betrayed. Life unfortunately hadn't been kind to him, he wondered briefly if something was wrong with him.

Then she opened the door and his mouth dropped open, he was expecting four unpainted walls and a bed not this! This was the room he'd always dreamed off. The walls were a nice blue colour, with a blue carpet and cream rugs. The bed was huge, situated in the middle with a beech chest of drawers, a walk in wardrobe and a work table with bookshelves in various places in the room. If he had been human, he knew he'd probably have had tears running down his face. Instead he gazed around his new room with reverence.

"I love it, thank you so much Esme, you have no idea how much this means to me," said Harry thickly, only Jasper could feel just how much Harry appreciated the room. It made their quick worth well worth it.

"It's no problem sweetie, the things you came with are on your bed," she told him as she exited the room. Giving him time to come to terms with all that had happened, even she had needed time to come to grips with it. Carlisle patience had made her fall in love with him. He had always been the kind of man she dreamed on marrying one day; her only regret was her child. This life was all she knew, and she wouldn't give it up for anything.

Harry went over curiously, and smiled at the size of his shrunk trunk. Everything he owned was in there, including Dudley's old cast offs. Unshrinking it with the wave of his hand he almost jumped up and down himself. He loved this new way of using magic…perhaps that had been his gift. Then he saw it, the snitch…he couldn't believe it. He had meant to bury it in the forbidden forest, he still had all three Deathly Hallows in his possession, he hadn't returned it to Dumbledore's grave like he'd intended. He had gone to the forest to bury the Resurrection stone.

Now he realized someone might actually have or need a use of it. A man who'd given his entire life for a women who had not loved him the way they wanted. Perhaps this way he could thank him for everything he'd done. It would be better than two simple words 'thank you'. How wrong he was, it was the simple thing Severus wanted from him. He sat down and gazed at all the properties he owned, that would ensure he always had an income. Only half of them were occupied, if the others were in living condition he'd perhaps rent them out. Either way he wouldn't have to worry about money again. It was a lot of stress off his shoulders, he thought as he toyed with the Snitch.

* * *

there we go what do you think? will harry have an additional power? if so what will it be? will severus finally get over Lily and get on with his life after speaking to her with the stone? if so who would youu like to see him dating? who will hermione end up wth? do you want to see severus turned? after all carlisle thinks of him as a son...he'd do it in a heartbeat! R&R PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Dawning Twilight **

**Chapter 7 **

**Surprises, Settling In And A Talk**

* * *

Harry put his clothes away, almost beaming in happiness; he'd never had such fun before. New clothes, a beautiful bedroom, it was almost worth it he mused, becoming a vampire. At least he still had Hermione, without her he'd imagine he wouldn't be able to cope. Not just Hermione, Severus too, who had helped him greatly. The burning in his throat had not come back, and he was eternally grateful for that. At least he wouldn't hurt other people to stay alive, he had never thought of vampires living on animals. The vampire he'd met a Slughorn's party had red eyes, did it mean he killed humans? Muggles? If so how could the Wizarding world let him away with it? Harry had always seen the world as black and white, especially regarding some aspects of life of the world. He had found it hard enough to take Voldemort's life, without doing it on a daily basis.

Just then there was a knock on his bedroom door, he turned around in surprise and a little amusement. Nobody had ever knocked at his door before; the Dursley's just burst in, same at Hogwarts. Since it was shared with four other boys his age, he'd never had something even remotely resembling privacy before. It seemed to be getting better and better each passing moment. The only downside to everything was the fact he didn't understand why the Weasley's had done the things they did. He wanted to think that they thought Dumbledore was giving them it, even at that they were still wrong. It wasn't a very Gryffindor thing to do, befriending someone for their money. They had always advocated light magic, good people, sticking up for one another. Money never seemed to be a problem with them, even if Ron had always been jealous of him.

"Come in," said Harry, the words foreign on his tongue, Harry had never been one to enjoy change. This one though he was going to welcome with open arms. He was growing very fond of this family, of how life was after Voldemort. Perhaps Ron's actions had been a blessing in disguise.

"Hi Harry, how are you feeling?" asked Jasper coming in, assessing the mood of the newborn. Earlier he'd felt great depression radiating from him, it was still there just not as strong as it was before. He seemed to be adapting well, too well in Jasper's opinion. Everyone took time to adjust to becoming a vampire, usually it required a good few years after the newborn stage.

"I'm fine," said Harry staring at Jasper strangely, was he acting as if he wasn't? He chose not to dwell on why Jasper would think he wasn't. Truth was Harry was great at adapting to his surroundings, to the changes in his life. The fact he'd gone to Hogwarts and played his part of 'Boy-Who-Lived' to perfection would attest to that. Despite the fact his entire life he'd been nothing but a servant, a slave, and a house elf for his family.

"I have books down the stairs; Esme wants someone to go over the basics of the subjects with you. For when you go to high school, so you know what to do. We know the education is very different, and it doesn't help you haven't attended our schools since you were eleven." said Jasper smiling comfortingly at Harry, making sure the teen knew he wasn't just doing it because he was told.

"Oh," said Harry blinking in surprise, he'd just finished school, was he truly going to have to attend more? He turned to look in the mirror in his room, cocking his head to the side. Well he did look young enough Harry mused, he certainly didn't look older than sixteen, especially in the height department. Unfortunately even the malnutrition he'd suffered as a child could not be helped, not even with vampire venom. Alice could attest to that, she was just slightly smaller than him - that was saying something. "I can do that." he decided, as if he had a choice. He had no idea how stubborn Esme and Carlisle were in regards to Education even if they'd been educated more than five hundred times.

"Come on then," said Jasper leaving the room, as he newborn followed beside him, "Esme and Hermione have gone to the shops, since they do have to eat. Severus went off to gather everything he'd need back in England - Carlisle will be happy. He's always had a soft spot for him. He and Esme will be very glad he's chosen to stay." and Jasper knew it was for Harry, Severus loved Harry, even if there had been a smidgen of hate when they first arrived. Although it had been more to do with the fact Harry had looked like James Potter. Now he looked like neither of them, his features had changed; he no longer needed glasses…and his eyes? Well they were no longer green. One could say Harry was his own man now.

Harry snickered lightly, nodding his head in understanding, he cocked his head to the side as they passed a picture…but it wasn't really a picture…it was well, unless he was mistaken it was graduation caps, all different colours. Either someone liked their art or it was theirs which meant they'd graduated a million times.

"It's our graduation caps, they are only a few of the many we have acquired over the years." said Jasper smirking in a small funny secret way.

"Where are the rest?" asked Harry as they finally moved away from the picture.

"It was only funny for a while, the rest have been put in the bin." said Jasper simply, as they finally wandered into the living room, where what looked like a million books were spread out on the table, chairs and floor.

"Hermione would be in heaven," said Harry looking at the books with trepidation, he'd never been one for sitting learning. Then again he'd never been given the opportunity; he'd always had a school to save. Not one year out of the seven, well six, since he hadn't been in Hogwarts until the end of the year and that was just to defeat Voldemort. He'd never had an opportunity to pass his owls. He wouldn't either now; it was no longer his world. No it was better of if they thought Harry Potter had died, that way he'd have he life he'd always dreamed off. If it meant sitting reading those books then he'd do it.

"She's already read five of my books," chucked Jasper, as he sat down, hunting for a book he could give Harry. He didn't expect him to read it all, just the first few chapters; if he liked the sound of it then he could take the class. Simple as that really, he gave him three over and grabbed his laptop as he waited for Harry to flip through them. As a vampire it didn't take long to process the book and decide.

"No doubt," said Harry wryly, as he began to slowly at first flick through them, then faster as he continued. It was like having photographic memory, which he'd always been convinced Hermione had. She could memorise anything in a blink of an eye, she was the ultimate Ravenclaw. Yet her bravery outshined even the biggest will to learn, she'd Obliviated her own parents, risked being with him. He was convinced she would have gone to hell and back for him. She had chosen him over Ron, who he knew she'd liked. He'd always been able to rely on Hermione, and he was glad he didn't have to live without her now. She had stayed with him, even when he became a vampire. Which shouldn't have surprised him; she held no prejudice against Remus being a werewolf.

"This is so weird," murmured Harry quietly, almost to himself.

"What is?" asked Jasper looking up, the newborns he'd had contact with didn't come to him with concerns or really speak to him. He'd taught them what they needed to survive, that was of course before killing them once their newborn strength faded. He knew most of what happened and what they experienced when first turned. Harry was blowing everything away, for most part he'd remained strong; he hadn't even succumbed to depression, fury or anger at his situation. There was one he'd liked, Peter, he had warned him, what would happen soon. He had found him and his mate missing one day, he was more surprised still when Peter came back, and he had travelled with them. He'd wanted more out of life, than going from place to place forever. Having books, a place to stay and a mate was worth attending high school for.

"Being able to read so fast, it's amazing, and the clarity, I can see everything, for me that's a miracle since I could hardly see as it was…you know as a human." said Harry his words faltering at the end slightly. His sight had always been bad, but got slightly worse each knock he took to the head. When he was beaten by his family, or during his escapades at school.

"Yes, it is amazing, even more so when you realize you cannot forget anything. The human mind forgets things, we unfortunately or fortunately, depending on the situation cannot forget." said Jasper, abandoning his search on EBay for the moment and concentrated on the newborn. He knew Harry was going to be a permanent addition to the family; Edward could hide his feelings from everyone else but not him.

"I see," said Harry surprised, the book he realized, had been crap, and obviously Severus had been right. The man was an imbecile, he knew nothing about vampires and Harry wondered just how the hell he'd managed to get it published. Thinking of Lockhart he realized, they probably published anything just to get money. It had been evident from the first class Lockhart was a fraud, he had not been able to get rid of a bunch of Pixy's, and even Hermione had been able to do that with just one year of magical education. It was confirmed of course at the end of the year.

* * *

Hermione of course agreed to go with Esme; she needed a few things for herself. She was grateful she had put everything she'd need into her small bag. Which did include Muggle money, a lot of it. It wouldn't last her a long time, she would need to get a job soon which would be hard since she had no Muggle education past Primary school. She only took her Muggle money, leaving the bag behind. Even her hand disappearing into a small bag would look strange in this world.

Esme drove to the small supermarket in Forks, observing the small delicate human beside her. She seemed so sad, despite the brave face she was putting on. She preferred solitude, Esme noticed, she lost herself in books the same way Severus had. A small smile crossed her face, Severus was staying, she had got her wish, only thirty years too late.

"Are you going to attend Forks as well sweetie?" asked Esme, she hadn't taken on a parental role with Hermione like she had with Harry. Harry was a vampire and Edwards mate. She hadn't been sure if Hermione was staying, and she didn't scream of pain and loneliness the way Harry did. When she'd learned of his past, she understood. Harry didn't know love, didn't understand it.

"I don't know," said Hermione quietly, she just wasn't sure of anything anymore. Her parents were dead; they'd died before even getting out of the UK. She should have Portkey'd them first, did something, anything. Not just Obliviated them and told them to go to Australia. They'd died not knowing about her, that they'd had a daughter they'd loved. It would always weigh heavily on Hermione's conscience. She hated herself for it, but she was nothing if not a survivor. Having Harry as a friend strengthened her beyond what independence or Hogwarts could have. As an eleven year old she hadn't understood it, as she got older she became awed with her friends strength. No matter what happened he stood up, continued on and remained pure, untainted by the evil around him. His one single act of teenage rebellion was being angry at them, when she and Ron had not written.

"Are you going home?" she asked quietly, aware of the war that had raged Hermione' country for years. Severus as always didn't downplay anything; he had told them exactly what it had been like.

"I don't have a home to go to," admitted Hermione.

"I'm sorry sweetie, was it the war?" she asked, as she parked the car in the space. Grabbing her purse from behind her chair, she got out waiting patiently for the human to follow her.

"Yes, they were murdered by Death Eaters, during the summer holidays," choked Hermione, their death still haunted her every waken and sleeping moment.

"Do you want to talk about it sweetie?" asked Esme sympathetically, it helped to talk about it. Carlisle had made her speak about it, after she'd been turned, when she'd failed to commit suicide. He had been right; she had felt better talking about it to someone. Especially someone not affected by the death, who could just lend an ear and understand her somewhat.

"I made them forget about me, told them to go on holiday…until the war was over. I was going to go and find them, when I found out they'd been killed…the snatchers had found them when they were looking for me…since I didn't show up for Hogwarts." said Hermione bravely, barely able to stop her tears. She wasn't going to burst into tears here in a Muggle town she didn't know.

Esme was shocked, she couldn't think of anything to say that would comfort her. So she just patted her on the back, grabbing a shopping trolley, letting Hermione know she was here if she wanted to talk some more. "Let's get some shopping in," Esme told her, she knew everything Severus liked, but not Hermione. So it's why she'd asked the human to come with her. Normally she just flung stuff in; they didn't eat it anyway so she'd never had to choose carefully what to buy. Well not since they'd been in England, but no matter what she cooked Severus ate it. Well mostly, there were a few things he'd refused to eat of course.

"Put anything in the trolley you like sweetie," said Esme, "Don't worry about the price I shall pay for everything. Don't be shy! I love to cook so you will be doing me a favour." she truly did love cooking; she just never had an excuse to cook before.

"Do you cook in the homeless shelter then? Since you can't cook for your family?" asked Hermione as they wandered down the isles, Hermione began putting a few things she liked into the trolley. She wasn't going to go overboard though, since Esme was no doubt just being kind. Despite seeing their home, their clothes and more importantly their cars Hermione hadn't comprehended just how rich the family actually was.

"I don't, I do not like spending too much time in public," Esme whispered so only Hermione could hear.

"Do you find it difficult?" asked Hermione her eyes greedy for yet more knowledge. Hermione would never know enough, and considering she knew next to nothing about Vampires how better to learn than speaking to one? Her mind so wanted to write it all down and let others know all vampires weren't evil. That there was a way for them to survive without killing humans.

"Not so much, I just don't like temptation being brought my way." said Esme. Homeless people weren't the cleanest people, nor were they uninjured, so it wasn't the best idea. She hated the thought of harming another soul, so she never ventured out much. She did have a job; she designed building, mostly homes. Architecture was her main source of income for the family.

"I see," said Hermione, her mind trying to process everything she'd just learned, as new theories ran amuck around her mind. Was it like this for all vampires no matter their age? If so why did they risk the others by making them attend high school? She knew they didn't like going, she could tell. They were always extremely relieved to be back, and loved sunny days. Jasper more than the rest, Emmett close behind him. Alice seemed to be the only one that really liked attending. They had so many gifted vampires, were a lot of them like that? Was Harry's gift Wandless magic or will there be another one waiting to be found? She wouldn't be surprised if there was, Harry had always been lucky that way.

"Are you a vegetarian sweetie?" asked Esme as she reached the meat section of the shop.

"No, but my parents were dentists, I didn't get many unhealthy meals." said Hermione smiling sadly.

"A very good profession." said Esme kindly; Hermione had grown up probably getting everything she could have dreamed off. She wondered silently what it would be like, learning your child had magic. Sending them off to a school you couldn't see, hearing from them only by owl post, it truly was disconcerting she'd have been worried out of her wits if it had been one of her children.

"Yes, they were unhappy that I magically had my teeth made smaller," laughed Hermione quietly, they'd wanted to go about it the proper way.

"Why did you dear?" asked Esme as she added all kinds of meat into her trolley, steaks, beef, hamburgers, meatballs everything she could get her hands on.

"A spell made them grow really long," said Hermione grimacing, she hated Draco Malfoy; he'd made her entire Hogwarts education a nightmare. She hadn't been surprised when he turned out to be a Death Eater. What did surprise her was the fact that Draco hadn't wanted to kill the headmaster. He had obviously gotten to ahead of himself, like Regulus Black. She silently wondered if she would have become a Death Eater to save her parents. It's what Malfoy had done hadn't it? No she wasn't going to think on it anymore.

"It still baffles me, all this magic even after hearing and seeing it when Severus was a child." said Esme a small amused smile on her face.

Hermione blinked, and it took a few seconds for her brain to catch up, to remember who Severus actually was. She bit her lip, stopping herself from asking a million questions about her teacher. Had he always been that uptight and severe? Or had something changed him that way? If so what had? So many questions she wished she could have answered. Hermione was smarter than that though, she knew it was none of her business. Unfortunately one treacherous question slipped passed her locked lips. "What was he like as a child?"

"It might seem as though Severus is stern, but he'd risk his life to save someone," said Esme, as if understanding Hermione's real question.

"I know, he saved our lives so many times," said Hermione, her mind flashing back to her third year. Her professor had immediately, hid the three of them behind him. Stopping them from seeing the werewolf.

She still had no idea that it wasn't Severus' first encounter with Remus Lupin's furry little problem. Harry hadn't even told his best friends about his fathers' actions. Then again why would he want to? Who wanted to tell their best friends their father was a big bully? A worse version of Draco Malfoy?

* * *

"How many classes do you get to have?" asked Harry, once he put the books down, staring across at Jasper and Edward.

"It depends, most of us just take he classes required, but you can take more." said Edward.

"Here is my timetable," said Jasper handing it over.

"Advanced history?" said Harry impressed as he memorized the timetable in front of him.

"Yes, it's my favourite subject," said Jasper smoothly, and his teachers always liked to get into heated debates with him. Stupid really, nobody knew more than him - he'd been around during the Civil War for god sake.

"Well I won't be able to take any advanced classes yet," Harry mused, handing it back impressed.

"None of us did in the start, but as he picked our favourites over the years we took advanced classes to keep ourselves from being bored." said Edward.

"Do you have any?" asked Harry curiously, his attention solely on Edward for the first time. He was glad he couldn't blush, he didn't know if it was because he was the only unattached vampire or because he found him good looking. Either way Harry did like him a lot more than he should.

"Not this time," said Edward shaking his head negatively. He just couldn't be bothered with school lately. It had been getting to him, seeing everyone dating, especially his family and not having anyone for himself. It didn't help when stupid humans were coming and asking him to the dances and Prom. He never attended them, what was the point when he had no one to go with? Sometimes the others went if they felt like it. If Harry was interested, perhaps both of them would attend the dances and prom.

"Here's the list of classes, pick the ones you like," said Jasper reappearing with a piece of paper in his hand and a pen in the other. Harry took both, finding it incredibly odd writing with pens again. "This is weird too," he laughed, "I'm used to writing with quills! The ink gets everywhere."

"Quills?" asked Edward, it was a long time since he had heard those words, he shook his head in amusement, "The Wizarding world seems highly lacking in advancements."

"It is, I guess they just like their traditions and don't want to change them." said Harry shrugging his shoulders briefly. Might even have something to do with all the pureblood's - wizards lived for a long, long time after all.

Jasper and Edward had nothing to say about that.

"There, done." said Harry proud of himself, he hadn't broken the pen or ended up making holes in the paper. Grinning at both vampires, wondering what to do now…he was getting bored very easily and his mind drifted at the oddest times. He had noticed Jasper giving him very curious looks and Edwards' looks were just…even weirder because he couldn't say for sure because he wasn't used to people looking at him that way.

He would have to ask Hermione…maybe she'd know. She always knew everything anyway.

"Esme will fill in what she can, but you'll probably have to fill in the rest, do you have identification?" asked Jasper.

"Yes," replied Edward and Harry together.

"Speak of the devil," said Edward; hearing Esme coming in with Hermione, both Jasper and Harry could also hear it too. Sometimes being a vampire was pretty cool, but all things were new and 'cool' to Harry right now. He had a life to start living and he'd make the most of it.

Just then Severus also Apparated in, he looked exhausted, but he had just Apparated to the UK and back. For someone that had gone home, he had no trunk or baggage to show off. Everyone there knew of magic so it didn't surprise them as it would have a Muggle.

"Hello Severus, everything sorted sweetie?" asked Esme coming in with all the shopping in her hands. She wouldn't hear of Hermione carrying anything, after all it was no trouble for her. She could carry a tree on her shoulder if she wanted to, this was nothing.

"I have everything, yes." said Severus a small almost indecipherable smile appeared on his face. Severus adored Esme, even as a child he had. A lot of people adored Esme; Severus it seemed was no different to her. Nobody else would get away with calling Severus Snape, the epitome of severe-ness of calling him sweetie.

Hermione gaped at Severus behind Esme, completely stunned, she just couldn't help it.

"Severus can I speak to you for a minute? In private?" asked Harry making Hermione turn and gape at her best friend. She felt as though the world was spinning on its axis. She waited on Professor Snape coming back, but he didn't he just nodded at Harry. She didn't know that Harry had been given permission to call him by his given name.

"We shall leave and let you talk," said Esme putting the shopping on the counter, already planning on getting out of the way. Unfortunately there was no privacy to be had with a house of vampires.

"It's okay Esme, we have spells to give us privacy." said Severus putting his hand up before they all began disappearing.

"Okay then sweetie would you like some coffee?" she asked.

"Not just now thank you," said Severus, staring at Harry curiously, unfortunately Harry wasn't as easy to read anymore. He had perfected Occlumency, he'd learned not to show every emotion the second he felt it.

Both of them went up the stairs, the door closed behind them then nothing further could be heard after a spell was spoken. It truly worked and everyone was amazed.

It was time for Severus to understand he's forgiven.

The resurrection stone was going to have one last part to play before its end.

* * *

There we go! what did you think of that? :D so questions will hermione end up with a normal muggle? or will she be mated to one of the shapeshifters? Jacob? or Seth? will Bella be a background character in the story? will she be interested in jacob but loose him to hermione ;) instead of her being after edward lol xD will severus end up with someone? or will he begin dying soon? changed into a vampire? will hermione be? or will she live a long life but in the end die? or will she be immortal when bound to Jacob? who can make them immortal as long as he keeps changing? R&R PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Dawning Twilight **

**Chapter 8 **

**Confessions, taking it out and Resurrection Stone/Horcrux/Deathly Hallow **

* * *

Severus couldn't deny he was curious about what Harry was up to, why would the boy want to speak to him alone? It made no sense to him really, especially after their history. Which had been violate admittedly mostly on his part. Harry hadn't helped with his constant reckless behaviour, which resulted in him constantly on edge, trying to bloody protect him. He watched in pride as Harry cast a spell that would silence the room. He had adapted well to his new situation, given all he knew about Harry he knew it wasn't a chore. He'd adapted to the part of 'boy who lived' and played it with finesse. Nobody who'd been abused would have come to Hogwarts and been the way they did unless it was expected of them. He truly was a Slytherin in disguise, only a Slytherin could have pulled it off. Now that the war was over, Harry seemed to have been shedding his skin, and he wasn't about to crawl back into it. This boy he'd been seeing over the past few days was the real Harry. One he could see himself proud of, although that's not to say he wasn't proud, he was. Harry had defeated Voldemort, he'd fulfilled his destiny and he'd lived through it - despite Dumbledore's prediction that he'd have to die for them to win.

When Voldemort had called him he hadn't expected to be turned on, he'd actually been terrified not that he'd admit it to anyone even under torture. He had been worried about the outcome of the war, that people wouldn't know what he'd sacrificed. The entire year playing Headmaster had been the hardest thing he'd done. Trying to keep the students safe without giving up his position, the ungrateful brats hadn't made it easy. The first time he'd heard about the Carrow's using the Cruciatus curse he'd almost killed them. No student deserved that curse cast at them, nobody actually not just students. Seeing the students so terrified, had hurt him also. To see what had become of the once safe heaven, he'd had to lay out a book for Longbottom on properly how to use the room. Longbottom had surprised him the most, he'd turned into the defender, and he'd wondered for years why Longbottom had been put in Gryffindor. Yet he'd proved that he'd been sorted into the right house during his seventh year. Yet Harry had surprised him most, he'd figured out he wasn't as dark as he seemed. Something that baffled him even now, after the way he'd treated him how the hell had Harry figured it out. It was something he decided to ask.

"Mr. Potter…how did you figure out that I was helping you all along?" asked Severus watching the vampire closely. He had not expected to survive the war truth be told, but he had wanted people to know he wasn't evil…that he'd tried to help.

Harry blinked staring at Severus blankly for a few seconds before he kicked his brain into gear. He hadn't expected Severus to ask him that, regardless though he answered. "When we were captured by the snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor we had the sword with us. The Sword of Godric Gryffindor. Lestrange went nuts, saying you had placed it in her vault, we had the real one so we knew you had to have put the fake in there."

"That's it? That's when you decided I wasn't a Death Eater?" asked Severus incredulity written across his face. That didn't mean anything, for all the boy knew it could have been a mistake he'd made on his own. Whatever he'd been expecting it wasn't that answer anyway.

"Not really, I um…when I calmed down after seeing my teacher apparently murdering Dumbledore in cold blood I had a chance to think. Spending all year in a tent would do that to someone, Dumbledore had always, always told me that 'Death was just the next great adventure' although now thinking back maybe it was meant to make me more amendable to the idea of dying who knows? But yes, he'd always said that and him begging just didn't make any sense. Hagrid told me of you and Dumbledore arguing I reckon that's when it was suggested." said Harry.

Severus shuddered, just how bloody smart was Harry to figure out things like that? He'd never shown any intelligence before. The creepier thing about it was Harry was indeed correct. Harry continued talking obviously not finished.

"The detentions didn't make sense, after Ginny and the others tried to steal the sword you sent them to detention with Hagrid? In the forest? That's not detention and everyone knows it. Hagrid is the least strict teacher you could possibly find. If you really were a Death Eater then they would have suffered. Then when you realized I needed help, and that you couldn't reveal yourself you used your Patronus to get Hermione. Hermione new that voice, she just couldn't figure it out until she heard you in the Shack. Hermione immediately told me that it had been you, I realized I couldn't let you die…not after all you'd done." said Harry it all pouring out.

Severus mused over everything he'd just been told, one thing on its own didn't mean much. Yet when you put them all together, it was more than just a coincidence. It seemed as though thoughts of using his memories as a last resort had been for nothing. Harry had figured it out on his own; no doubt the world would refuse to listen to him though. They would still blame him for the death of Albus Dumbledore. He'd told the old man, that he was damning him but he'd been adamant to go forward with the plan. He knew even before he cast the spell that his life was over, it was just the matter of who got to him first. A jealous Death Eater, a Ministry worker, the Order ironically enough he'd almost been killed by the one wizard he thought he was actually safe from - Voldemort. "Indeed." he finally said.

"I know you've saved my life more times than I can count, you've never been thanked for that. I mean you hated me so much, and I never fully understood it. I wasn't about to thank a man who looked ready to tear me to shreds at any given moment. You targeted me from day one, I never had a moment's peace at Hogwarts, and it wasn't just because of Quirrell, Lockhart, Sirius, Pettigrew, Crouch, Moody, Umbridge or Voldemort but you too." said Harry speaking honestly. "Hell you even made up the rule about the book I took from the library in my first year, that's how desperate you were to make my life a living hell. Looking for any excuse to get me into trouble or expel me."

Severus winced; well when he put it like that it did indeed make him feel worse. "Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed you to be expelled." stated Severus.

"I didn't know that, do you know what its like to be terrified that you'd be expelled and returned to a family that hates you? You knew what Petunia was like as child; you didn't think she'd automatically change her tune did you? I grew up believing I was a freak of nature, an abomination that should have been drowned at birth. If I wasn't the boy who lived, I doubt I would have been at Hogwarts at all." said Harry snorting derisively. "I believed my parents were drunken layabouts who got themselves and nearly me, killed in a car crash. Figg didn't even let me know about my parents, she knew how I was treated yet said nothing. I was down right shocked when I realized who and what she was during my summer before fifth year."

Severus just listened to Harry speaking, getting everything off his chest, he deserved that at least. He never thought he'd have to explain himself, truth be told he couldn't because he didn't have an answer for him. To be put in line with Lockhart and Crouch made him feel sick though. The thought of someone knowing what Harry went through and doing nothing made a furnace of fury bubble through him. He might have treated Harry like crap, but if he'd had an inclining of what he went through he wouldn't have.

"It's nothing on this newest revelation, the family I loved as my own didn't love me. They were stealing from me, although it explains the way Ginny was. She didn't even protest when I told her I didn't want to date her at the end of the year. She must have been laughing at me behind my back, sleeping with whoever she could." sighed Harry his weariness evident. "I would have given them everything you know, well not everything but anything they asked for."

"Harry I know life hasn't been fair to you," said Severus, that was putting it lightly, in fact Harry's life had been one trial after another. "You didn't let it turn you bitter, that alone surprised me, you cannot let the actions of two…three make you distrustful…believe me I know and it's not a road one should travel."

"I'm not, it's not just because of what I am that made me not want to press charges, I just want to get on with my life. They can do whatever they like with what they've got because they aren't getting a Knut more of my money." said Harry tiredly, he just wanted to start anew, and he was, new clothes, new name, and new school apparently…it was time to put himself first.

"Good," said Severus nodding his respect to the newborn vampire. So much for their emotions being all over the place when they were first turned.

"As a thank you there's something I can give you…to use…not keep. Once you've used it its going to be broken its not something anyone should have. If there was one piece of information Dumbledore gave me its 'It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live'." said Harry.

Now Severus' curiosity had been peaked.

"Do you even know what Dumbledore had us searching for all this year?" asked Harry.

Severus frowned before replying bitterly, "No, I was never included in his plan beyond killing him."

"Do you know what a Horcrux is?" asked Harry.

Severus' eyes went huge, his face paling beyond anything Harry had seen, and considering Severus had always been pale it was saying something. "That's what he was after when he got cursed." said Severus cursing furiously; he'd left three seventeen year old children to hunt those things down? He could barely believe it, fully grown Auror's should have been tasked with it not Harry. That's why he'd known Voldemort would eventually begin worrying about his snake. So Dumbledore had known since Harry's fifth year at least about the Horcruxes. Since that's when Harry had that vision of Arthur Weasley being attacked. He closed his eyes and pinched his nose completely overwhelmed with this new information Harry had imparted. Dumbledore truly was a stupid old fool. Harry had mentioned it before killing Voldemort but he hadn't thought on it since, he'd actually forgotten about it.

"How the hell did you manage to get them all?" asked Severus, how did the seventeen year old know so much about Voldemort to find out where they were? It blew Severus' mind just how smart was Harry and why did he bloody hide it? He had underestimated the boy that much was obvious.

"Mostly luck, Dumbledore destroyed the Horcrux in the Gaunt ring, and then when he and I went for Slytherin's locket we learned it was a fake. It was all for nothing, we had to hunt for it; Fletcher had stolen it and sold it unaware of what it was. We had to break into the Ministry and get it from Umbridge." said Harry, "We barely made it out of there. There was only one problem…"

"You didn't know how to destroy them." said Severus nodding his head warily.

"Exactly, then the sword came into play, I had killed a Basilisk with it, thus imbuing it with Venom which destroyed the Horcrux." said Harry, then we were caught, escaped and in doing so we helped a Goblin who would help us but at a cost, the sword. We had no choice we agreed, but I underestimated him, he agreed to help us get it but said nothing of us getting out. We gave him the sword and got the cup before getting out of there on the back of a dragon."

Severus was beyond being surprised, just how much had Dumbledore neglected to tell him? A bloody basilisk? All he'd been told was that Harry had saved Ginny Weasley and Voldemort's spirit. So he just continued to listen to Harry, realizing the child probably needed to get it off his chest.

"After that we began to think the Deathly Hallows could be the way to finding out how to stop Voldemort." said Harry.

"The Deathly Hallows? It's a story." said Severus dryly; his mother had told him the tales when his father wasn't around.

"No, its not, but on with the tale, I went to visit my parents graves for the first time. We found Bagshot, and tried to get information…what we didn't realize was that it wasn't her, it was Nagini in her skin." shuddered Harry his disgust obvious. "Voldemort was on his way we realized; during our escape my wand was snapped."

"It was whole when you touched it," said Severus immediately.

"I know I fixed it. By this time we went to Hogwarts to find the Diadem we were in the room of requirements when Draco, Crabbe and Goyle caught up with us. Goyle cast the Fiendfyre spell and it set the room on fire. We had to get out of there, we helped Draco who was stuck and got out of there and the Horcrux was destroyed." said Harry.

"How the hell did you know it was a Horcrux? It's been missing since the founder's time!" said Severus exasperated.

"The Ravenclaw ghost, isn't just a normal ghost, she's Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter, Helena Ravenclaw. She stole the diadem, and ran from Hogwarts, shortly after she became ill and she wanted to see her daughter. She sent the bloody baron after her, she refused to come back and the bloody baron killed her. Seeing what he'd done he killed himself afterwards. Ironic really, one has to wonder how they went from Albania all the way back to Hogwarts." said Harry wistfully.

"Albania?" asked Severus his eyes narrowed; he knew the place well it's where Voldemort had been hiding.

"Yeah, she hid it in the base of a tree; she later told its location to Tom Riddle, who later became Voldemort. It took some bloody work to get it out of her believe me, but when she realized I wanted to get rid of the Horcrux she finally told me where it was. It's how I knew where to go, once that was done I confronted you…you took off and later must have been called again that's when we saw you at the shrieking shack." said Harry quietly. "I told Neville no matter what he must destroy the snake and you know what happens next." he'd destroyed Voldemort and been turned by Ronald Weasley, his best friend of six years.

"What you do not know, is that you were one as well," said Severus bitterly.

"What?" cried Harry staring at Severus in shock.

"Albus told me, I was to tell you when the Dark Lord started fearing for his snake's life, that you had to die to end this war. The only thing I can deduce from that is somehow you were a Horcrux hence why you survived both times. The soul splits by murder, you know that." said Severus.

Harry swallowed sharply, so he really had been destined to die. Yet another betrayal Harry had upon his shoulders.

"I am sure the Horcrux would have been destroyed when he used the killing curse again," said Severus, "Even if it wasn't, the vampire venom would have destroyed it." despite how he'd acted all those years he was grateful for it. He hadn't risked his life to protect lily's son to see him die. He had been so furious with Dumbledore when he'd learned that information. He could have killed the old fool right there and then.

"As for the Deathly Hallows I er, have all of them in my possession." said Harry desperate to change the subject. "The cloak of invisibility, which is rightfully mine passed down the family, the Elder wand which I am the Master of. Then the resurrection stone, that's why I was in the forest I was going to get rid of it when Ron attacked me…what happened to him?"

"He's dead," said Severus bluntly, he wasn't about to lie to Harry now.

Harry nodded his head in understanding still unsure what to feel regarding Ron.

"This is my way of saying thank you, I know you carry around guilt you shouldn't…" Harry said trailing off as he opened his palm displaying the hallow for Severus to see. He had it wrapped in a napkin not wanting to touch it. He'd said his last goodbyes to his parents, and he couldn't let himself be drawn in.

Severus stood back a look of wariness and maybe fear upon his face. He wasn't stupid he knew what, who he'd see if he held that thing in his hand. He had betrayed her, and he did not want to hear it from _her _lips. It would kill him worse than anything he'd done over the years.

"She wont blame you, you know." said Harry.

"Blame me for what?" asked Severus stiffening even more.

"For taking the prophecy to Voldemort." said Harry.

A devastated look flashed across Severus face, how the hell did Harry know about that? Merlin help him, how was he still alive? Why had the boy not left him to die? He knew he knew he'd played a part in the tragedy of his own parent's death. Yet he'd risked his life to save him, had saved him. The boy was confounding him completely. "Who told you?" asked Severus his nostrils flaring.

"Trelawney, she told me how rude you were eavesdropping on her interview with Dumbledore. I knew she'd only ever made two true prophecies, the one she made in front of me and the prophecy that dictated my entire life." said Harry still facing Severus his eyes were redder than Voldemort's had ever been.

"I see," said Severus, his mind was whirling a mile a minute trying to make sense of everything he'd just learned.

"Use it, I think you need it more than I do." said Harry "Thank you." he then told him before walking from the room.

"No Harry, thank you." said Severus still not facing the teenager, Harry's admission made his heart feel lighter, freer than he'd felt in sixteen years. Severus stared down at the stone in his hand, still covered by the napkin. Breathing deeply, Severus attentively touched the stone and his eyes widened when a spectre of Lily Evans-Potter appeared before him, wearing the same clothes she had the night he would never forget, the night she had died. It was true; the story of the Deathly Hallows was true.

"_Lily,_" breathed Severus awestruck yet apprehensively.

* * *

"What is going on up there?" asked Hermione worriedly, her soft brown eyes filled with worry.

"Severus would never harm anyone," said Carlisle a little defensively, he loved the man like a son; despite the fact Severus looked older than him.

"I never said he _would._" said Hermione, she was beginning to see just how much the Cullen family liked or even loved Severus Snape. They didn't know the things she knew, Harry had told him in anger that Severus Snape was responsible for his parent's deaths, no partially responsible. She was worried he might loose his anger and hurt him, Harry would regret it, and he was that kind of person.

"Don't worry dear," said Esme calmly, "Things will work out, just you wait and see."

Hermione nodded but inwardly she remained doubtful.

She couldn't have been more pleased when the door opened and Harry stepped out. She had to talk to him, things were happening so rapidly she couldn't keep up. "Harry can we talk?" asked Hermione.

"Sure," said Harry not asking why, he smiled at the others before he walked out with Hermione. They walked for a while before stopping in front of a babbling brook and sat down beside it.

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat with her hands over her face in the Burrow. She wasn't sure what to do, her brother, Harry and Hermione dead, the clock (which had Harry on it also since he was family or would have been) their clock hands were pointed at dead. Molly had been crying for days, the entire family was trying to help but it was no use. They were all trying to come to terms with Fred's death; George was spending time with Angela though, so it was making Molly worse. To make matters worse a letter from the Ministry came confirming it.

Fred, Harry, Hermione, Ron all gone. She wasn't the outcome she'd imagined. She believed Harry would survive, all her family would survive. Ron and Hermione would get together and she would be with her hero, Harry Potter. Have children, and they'd have all the money they'd ever need.

"Ginny dear, your Hogwarts letter is here," sniffed Molly, handing over the letters meant for her daughter. Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Percy and Fred were all working unfortunately life must go on.

Ginny didn't bother opening her Hogwarts letter; she instead opened the one from Gringotts. She saw that there was no new instalment of money this month, and sighed sadly. Harry was dead she'd never get any again; she'd have to make do with what she had. It was terribly inconvenient for Harry to die, he was supposed to survive. She was supposed to marry him and make sure she had all the money she could hope to spend.

"Did Harry have a will?" asked Ginny quietly; only she and her mother were in the Burrow right now it was safe to talk about it. If Harry had a will no doubt he'd have left everything to them. They were his family after all.

"I doubt it dear, he didn't know about his money." said Molly; he didn't know about the marriage contract that Albus had been pushing for either. She had felt bad at what she'd been doing for a while, after all Harry had been very nice, quiet and extremely polite to them, then Arthur had gotten that fine because of the whole car incident. She'd lied and told Arthur she'd gotten a loan from the bank. It was just a shame Ginny and Harry hadn't been engaged or Ginny pregnant, otherwise she would have been entitled to Harry's estate. All of Harry's estate if she was pregnant, as it is they hadn't been. Now the Potter money was going to lie there until the Goblins found the closest living relative which was probably Narcissa Black-Malfoy. She was the only Black left alive, and James grandmother had been a Black. It infuriated her that a Death Eater would be able to claim the money. When good honest, hard working people like her struggled to get by.

"What happened to them?" asked Ginny desperately, she was repeating herself now. She'd been asking everyone that since it happened. Nobody had been able to give her a satisfactory answer.

"I don't know dear," said Molly, Ginny wasn't helping at all; Molly wanted to know what had happened to her baby. Fred's body had been recovered; unfortunately there was no sign of Ron's. After that statement Molly burst into tears completely inconsolable yet again.

* * *

So do you want to see the conversation between Lily and Severus? or shall i have it remain a mystery leave you to wonder what could have possibly been said ;) will i have ginny go into denial and go look for Harry? determined to marry him? have her the only red headed menace in this story? :P will hermione realize her teacher wasnt who she thought he was and fall in love with him or will it be a vampire severus falls in love with? one that looks similar to Lily? :P R&R PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

**Dawning Twilight **

**Chapter 9 **

**Warning - Swearing in this chapter - don't like don't read - I do not want to loose my account! (*The things you have to do so you don't loose an account*) sigh! lol onwards and upwards! **

**Talking **

* * *

"Okay, Harry spill it, what the hell is going on? I can't keep up." said Hermione as they walked through the forest, so many changes were happening so spontaneously and she didn't like it. She had thought things would slow down now, calm, and let her get used to living again instead of running. That's exactly what her, oh Merlin Ron and Harry had been doing all year. Sleeping in tents, her trying to stop the boys from fighting and using all her knowledge to figure out Dumbledore's clues and find the Horcruxes. It had been one hell of a year, and she was glad it was over, the war that was. She hadn't expected to wind up here though, away from magic and Hogwarts. The very place she had tried to save so much. Then she'd found out Molly Weasley and Ginny had been taking money from her best friend. Molly Weasley! Of all people stealing. They had never cared about Harry, they'd probably never cared about her either. She felt so betrayed by them, and it wasn't even her money they'd taken.

"About what?" asked Harry, regarding his best friend, keeping himself at a suitable distance from her. The potion had stopped him from wanting to drain her dry, but he wasn't taking any chances. Hermione was the only person he had left in the world, well apart from Severus but that wasn't the same. He and Hermione had been through a lot together. They continued to walk, completely unaware of how close they were to moving into the Quileutes territory.

"Professor Snape for one," said Hermione indignantly, crossing her arms, not the least bit put off by Harry's red eyes. She hadn't seen Voldemort up until the final battle, so she hadn't really had a chance to get intimidated by the Dark Lord's red vicious eyes.

"What do you want to know?" asked Harry, he'd tell her anything she wanted to know. As he always had, apart from about the abuse he suffered by the Dursley's hands. He hadn't outright said anything, but Hermione was smart, she probably had guessed a long time ago.

"You are getting on now," said Hermione, and she wasn't sure if it was an accusation or a statement herself. Professor Snape had been cruel to her for years, calling her all manner of names. He was a teacher, he should never have been like that really.

"Yes, he saved me so many times Mione, its hard not to." said Harry quietly, as he stopped and stared at her. "He did what he had to, for the war. If I can forgive him surely you can too?"

"That's not what I meant, you were so angry with him. In fact I was worried you might hurt him." replied Hermione.

"You don't have to worry about anything like that, yes he told the Prophecy to Voldemort. Yet he didn't know who it meant, in fact he probably didn't believe it. I mean who really believes in prophecies? Plus he went straight to Dumbledore when my mum's life was threatened. If it wasn't for Pettigrew, Voldemort would never have gotten his hands on them." said Harry quietly.

"Alright," said Hermione breathing deeply, she could understand that.

"What else?" asked Harry.

"The Weasley's what's going to happen to them?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing," said Harry immediately, he was going to live his life and forget those who'd used him. He wouldn't let them win, or Ron for that matter. It was going to be difficult, he knew that but as always he'd adapt. He was very good at it, slave at the Dursley's, hero in the wizarding world, surely he could adapt at being a vampire?

"What? You are going to let them off with it?" asked Hermione stunned, staring at Harry as if he'd lost his mind. "What's to say they wont do it to someone else? Harry there are many children out there who were orphaned in the war. Its your duty to protect people, now you know what they are like."

"My duty?" asked Harry his eyes going dark he hates those words.

"I didn't mean it like Harry," winced Hermione realising belatedly how she sounded. "It's just they might try again now that they don't have money. Who wouldn't give a child to Molly to raise? After all she's the paragon of good and lightness. They might end up taking someone else's money and leave them with nothing this time. The only reason they couldn't take much, was because of the law your grandfather put in place as you said yourself."

"Hermione I don't want the wizarding world to know I'm alive," said Harry, he knew how vampires were regarded. He wasn't stupid, the life he knew was over. It would be like second year all over again. Accusations of him being dark, evil and the heir of Slytherin would begin all over again. Did Hermione think he didn't want revenge on them? He wasn't a complete dunderhead or a true Gryffindor - the hat wanted him in Slytherin for a reason.

"They won't have to," sighed Hermione shaking her head, in the only way Hermione would when it was obvious her friends or rather 'friend' was having a dumb moment. "Don't you know anything about Gringotts?"

"The security measures are overrated." said Harry seriously, causing Hermione's lips to twitch in amusement as they remembered getting into Gringotts and stealing the Hufflepuff cup.

"The goblins live on secrecy, the Weasley's could just think the goblins found out and that you had a will." said Hermione. "Even if they thought you were alive who cares? The ministry believes you are dead that's enough isn't it?"

"They do?" asked Harry surprised.

"Yes, I've been getting my Daily Prophet subscription. They think me, Ron and you have died facing the remaining Death Eaters to keep their world safe once and for all." said Hermione sarcastically. "They are still looking for our bodies so they can give us a burial."

"This isn't a good idea," said Harry, shaking his head worried it would eventually bite him in the arse. After all most wizards and witches lived almost a hundred years. Some of them even lived longer than that, look at both Dumbledore's.

"What's the worst that can happen?" said Hermione wryly, and there and then she realized just how much she had indeed changed.

Harry just stared at her, with him the worst would turn out to be really bad.

"What is that disgusting smell," choked Harry holding his breath, he didn't know what the hell to compare it to. It was awful, it burned his nose and also made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Then he heard it, low growling snarling and snapping. Harry saw them, big mother-fucking werewolves, that made Remus look like a puppy.

"Mione, RUN!" said Harry, when she didn't move quick enough for him, he slung her on his back and bolted. There was around four or five of them, and he couldn't fight them all. He hadn't gotten Wandless magic down yet so he wasn't taking the chance. Hermione screamed, she hated that feeling, had done so since day one of flying class. Yet the years of fighting for her life and the ones she loved kicked into gear. She grabbed her wand, and turned it in the direction they were coming. Firing off stunning spells as she went, putting as much power as she could into them. She couldn't see anything but the forest blurring before her, she did hear the wolves, which meant they were very close. She couldn't loose Harry, she'd lost her parent and Ron too, she was determined. She hit two of the wolves with the spells, the others kept coming howling something awful every time she hit one.

Harry knew he wasn't going to make it, he grabbed Hermione and rolled her out of the line of danger. As he was tackled to the ground, he noticed it was just the one. The others were all strangely enough, remaining standing in a line just three feet away. Barking and howling which was hurting his ears. Harry kept a tight grip of the wolves neck, stopping its teeth getting within reaching distance of his neck or any body part.

Hermione screamed even more, as she rolled along the grass her wand slipping from her grasp. Only then did Hermione dig her body in, stopping it from going further. She crawled on all fours grabbing her wand and summoned her Patronus and didn't stop to watch it go off in the distance. She could only hope that the others would be here quickly. She turned back around, her fury escalating, the wolf was getting the better of her friend, she sent a cutting curse at the thing, watching it hit and cause the wolf to let go and howl in agony. Hermione wobbly made her way back to Harry, her entire posture showed she was pissed off and terrified. She was scraped and cut, but not bleeding thankfully. Hopefully Harry wouldn't end up trying to hurt her, the potion should be fine.

"Harry?" said Hermione weakly, she thought the war was over, why were they always constantly attacked? Why did they never get a break? And as always Harry was trying to protect her, even at the potential loss of his own life.

Hermione's eyes went large when she noticed the wolf wasn't exactly a wolf. If she hadn't seen so much in her young life, she'd have blushed so badly that it would have put Ron to shame. The wolf was a young man, and he was completely and utterly naked. "Get away from him!" exclaimed the wolf-boy his eyes dilated in fear for a stranger he didn't know, or maybe it was the fear of Harry.

"Disgusting," muttered Harry, putting his hand over Hermione's eyes causing the bushy haired girl to laugh. Honestly, the guy didn't have anything she hadn't seen before. As always Harry was trying to protect her, he hadn't changed the slightest. She moved away from his hand, shaking her head as she did so. She then noticed what the boy was wearing and burst out into fresh peels of laughter. Harry had conjured the most ridiculous flowery dress and put it on the wolf-boy. One that only your grandmother could wear without getting laughed at. Ok she would get laughed at, but behind your back. As fun as it was, she was aware of the danger - she still had her wand out.

"Jacob what have you done?" snarled Sam changing back, not only had be outed their secret to a human girl but he had broken the treaty. He was on the Cullen's land, a place they'd vowed not to go. Of course he was also shocked about the magical display, but not as shocked as a normal Muggle would have been. He was a shape shifting wolf, he wasn't normal and wasn't used to being normal anymore.

Suddenly the Cullen's and Severus swarmed around the area, Edward crouching down next Harry, making sure he was okay. Esme was busy checking Hermione, making sure she hadn't been hurt. Severus was regarding the scene shrewdly, not surprised that Harry had walked into trouble the first time he went away from everyone. Being a vampire hadn't changed much, he was still a bloody trouble magnet.

"What are they?" asked Hermione asking the Cullen's and Severus.

"You don't already know?" asked Severus a smirk gracing his pale features. Did his ears deceive him or was the all knowing Granger actually out of answers for once in her life. Her answering flush was enough for him, if he wasn't such a bitter man he'd have laughed in amusement. No, he couldn't do that to her, he'd been vicious enough as it was. Mostly because she had reminded him so much of Lily. If everyone else thought it was because she was Muggle born well who was he to dissuade them?

"Severus," said Harry dryly, it seemed no matter what he wouldn't change much. Then again Harry didn't want that, he liked him as he was warts (or sarcasm) and all. As long as it wasn't vicious then he had no problem with it.

"Carlisle?" said Severus, he wasn't about to admit he had no idea either. Judging by the sudden smirk on Harry's face the teenager realized it too. Damn, the boy was far too smart for his own good, not bookish smart like Granger but a worldly smart.

"He's broken the treaty," said Edward gazing at Jacob, then at Hermione before his eyes lit up. "He's also found his imprinted."

"What?" asked Hermione, Edward surely couldn't be speaking about her? Could he? No it was impossible. What on earth did Imprinted mean? it didn't sound very good. She looked at her wrists, and felt her face for any visible marks that may have suddenly made an appearance to make him look like that.

"Explain," said Harry cutting though the field. Sounding like a warrior, he glared at Jacob for looking at Hermione. Promising him death if he didn't stop staring at her.

"They are Shape-shifters they turn into wolves as you can see." said Carlisle.

"The treaty?" asked Severus in curiosity before Harry could open his mouth.

"We made it the last time we were here with Jacob Black's grandfather. We would refrain from entering Quileutes lands if they didn't enter ours." said Carlisle. gesturing towards the child in question, as he spoke. Now Hermione had a name for the wolf-boy.

"What's imprinted?" demanded Hermione her hands on her hips, wondering why she didn't know about them.

"They have mates, they call them Imprints. When they meet them they know immediately who it is. Many never find them, some find their imprinted when they are extremely young like six years old to any age really." said Carlisle quietly.

"They just tried to attack Harry," said Hermione mutinously, she'd never forgive them for that. Jacob flinched back from her look, his eyes filled with desolation, the thought of his imprinted not wanting him made him feel deeply wounded.

"It's in their nature to protect Forks from Vampires, they did not know Harry was part of the family, thus under the treaty." said Carlisle trying to stop the potential catastrophe from occurring. Thankfully Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie had stood down. Instead just keeping Hermione out of the line of fire, despite it not being needed. The Shape-shifters didn't and couldn't harm their imprinted.

"They think Paul and Leah are dead," said Edward, "Did you?"

"No, they are just stunned." said Severus gazing at them in the distance. "May I?"

Sam glared before nodding curtly, at least it wasn't going to be a vampire crossing over. Then again given what had just occurred it probably didn't matter. Severus stalked over to the first one, stepping behind it, so if it attacked he'd have ample time to react. He cast the counter curse to the stupefy Hermione had cast. Paul yipped and stood up on all fours, it didn't attack. That was only because the remaining shifters, who weren't in human form were explaining the situation to the volatile shifter.

Once the wolf had settled down Severus went over to the other, and un-stunned her also. The grey haired, brown eyes wolf's eyes opened and he arched an eyebrow when her eyes glazed over and Sam swore darkly. One strange human with powers was enough, without Leah imprinting on the male. Of course he denied it was anything to do with jealously. Once he was satisfied he walked away, unaware of the situation that had occurred.

"Don't they wear clothes?" grumbled Harry staring away from the naked form of the she-wolf.

"Don't go," said Leah, she'd been praying for this moment for a long time.

Severus turned back, rolling his eyes and dressing her, the clothes he chose for her were much flattering than the 'night dress' Harry had chosen for Jacob. Who by the way hadn't said anything since being rejected by Hermione.

"Perhaps another time," said Severus he wanted to speak to Carlisle privately before he decided anything rash. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Imprinting before doing anything.

"Lets go," said Harry, he really didn't want to be near them, the vampire in him wanted to kill them. He didn't know why, maybe for trying to take Hermione and Severus away. Or because they had just tried to kill him, Harry nor his vampire nature were very forgiving on that.

"I totally concur," said Severus, then he Apparated Hermione and Harry back to the house. The Cullen's reappearing like blurs a few seconds later.

"I do not have to date him do I?" asked Hermione apprehensively.

"No," said Harry immediately.

"It's not binding on you, just him." said Edward quietly, did Harry have feelings for Hermione? That actually hurt him a great deal. Harry was his mate, it seemed as though he was unaffected by it or just too young to feel that Edward was his mate.

"What would happen to him?" asked Hermione feeling slightly sorry for him.

"Nothing, he will always love you and never really get over it." said Edward.

"Love me? He's met me once!" protested Hermione deeply uncomfortable with the idea.

"Yes, he already does, its just how the Shape-shifters are made." said Edward.

"They are dangerous," said Rosalie agreeing with Hermione wholeheartedly.

"To a Muggle yes, Hermione's fast." grinned Harry, wryly remembering the time she had punched Draco Malfoy. He hadn't seen it coming, and to be honest even if he had - he'd have been too stunned at someone actually hitting him. It was too Muggle for Draco Malfoy to even think of defending against.

Hermione grinned at him as if she knew what he was thinking. It wouldn't surprise him in the least, when you know someone as well as they knew each other, it made sense.

"Perhaps you should speak to him on a neutral territory," said Carlisle, "You have admittedly gotten of on the wrong foot."

"Maybe." said Hermione her doubt obvious to everyone.

"You need to hunt," said Severus observing Harry. The adrenaline was probably still wracking Harry's frame wanting release.

"I'll take him," said Edward immediately.

"Alright," said Harry, and both men immediately ran off.

* * *

There we go lmaooo I had a good giggle writing this chapter :P especially the part with Remus added in lol :D so what did you think? will Hermione and Severus give the Shifters a chance? or will Leah loose out once again? ill need to do something about Bella since she did see Edward stop moving the van...or have I done that already? hm ill need to re-read it! find out! anyway there we go hope you enjoyed it! R&R PLEASE!


End file.
